Facade
by The Voltaire
Summary: Georgie and Johnny become friends, then lovers... and that is just the beginning. Alternate History.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

FYI: Obviously, Georgie is not dead in this story. Also, while she dated and loved Dillon, she never married/slept with him. She is on her way to Rome to study abroad and she and Johnny have become good friends. I think the story will explain the rest.

* * *

"Put the blame on Mame boys, put the blame on Mame…" Singing along with Rita Hayworth about the 1900's femme fatale, Georgie Jones was enjoying her usual Friday night activity: Midnight classics at the Grove. It was an Old Italian restaurant in downtown Port Charles that screened a classic movie every Friday night at 12pm. Her shift at Kelly's ended at 11pm and that gave her just enough time to clean up and get to the Grove before Mina shut down the kitchen. In her mind, nothing went better with Bogart or Crawford than warm breadsticks and marinara.

Tonight's movie was one of her favorites, _Gilda_. Rita was sex and seduction personified… something that Georgie had never been. She and Maxie had always joked that Maxie had gotten all the "man baiting" genes. But here, as she sang along with Rita, she would drift off and imagine herself seducing the beast himself… bad boy Johnny Zacchara. Why the beast? Because he was every bit the ugly (in deed and manner at least), angry prince when he got to town two months ago… but she had become his friend and had come to know the man behind the mask. He was tortured, lonely and scared and that only made him more appealing. She had always thought she too smart to fall for one of the town's hot depressives... put that on the "Georgie's naivety strikes again" list. Being with Johnny, as a friend of course, was an experience she would never forget. Unfortunately, like most of the men under 25 in Port Charles, he was hung up on Lulu Spencer. Blonde, rail thin Lulu somehow got all the guys their age… including her then boyfriend… and the sad part was, as much as it hurt she hadn't really been surprised. Lulu was everything she wasn't, hence her hold over Johnny, Logan AND Spinelli.

The two weeks between her and Rome seemed to stretch with every single thought…

"I should have known this is where I would find you, G"

Georgie kind of wanted to die… wasn't he supposed to be on a date with Hollywood Hair Barbie?

"Hey, Johnny… I… I didn't expect anyone to be looking for me." What happened to her brain when she was around this joker? As he sat down at her table she remembered, he had a smile that could seduce a nun out of her habit.

"Yeah… I stopped by your house and Coop said you usually come here on Fridays after work."

Coop said… ah, Mac worked until 3 am on Friday nights. Wait, he went looking for her? "Is something wrong? Is your dad ok?"

"He is alive so no, he is still not ok." He dead panned. He always tried to joke about his dad, but she never got the feeling that he thought Mr. Z was a particularly funny topic of conversation. "I was looking for you because I wanted to talk to you… I needed to talk to you."

Oh great, more Lulu angst. First, Spin corners her about the blonde one's Christmas gift, now this. "What did she do now?"

"Nothing… what she does best. I thought we were starting something, but I won't play second fiddle."

Bought a clue finally, huh? "I am sorry she is jerking you guys around the way she is. I know you don't like Logan, but you both deserve better than that. I think… I think she is just caught up in what she wants versus what she thinks she should want."

At that he laughed. "Only you could have compassion for a goon and try to explain the actions of the woman who slept with your boyfriend."

She went to cuff his ear, but he ducked and laughed harder.

"I know, G, I know… happiness is a choice, forgiveness is a gift you give yourself and living well is the best revenge. I have all of your maxims memorized. I am going to have them stitched on samplers."

"Have you always been such a Wisenhiemer?"

"Only when I am with you G, only when I am with you"

As Georgie pondered his words and the earnest look on his face as he said them, the lights came on and Mina was turning off the projector.

"I guess that's our cue. Did you drive, G?"

"Yes! Have you seen my new car, the Imaginary SE200? It just rolled off the lot and I am not sure it made the hot rod magazines yet."

With a bark of laughter, Johnny got up to pull out her chair. As he helped her into her coat they heard thunder. "Ha! Mac owes me five dollars, I said it would rain tonight. You wouldn't happen to have an extra umbrella in the chick magnet would you Johnny?"

Georgie turned to him and found his face almost expressionless. "I hate driving in the rain," He said.

Johnny had told her a couple of weeks ago that in a fit of anger he had challenged a rival bad boy (her words) to a drag race in the rain once. Johnny's brakes locked up on him and he had hit a young girl. She had survived, Johnny's dad paid all of her medical bills and the whole thing was kept out of the press, but Johnny said the whole thing had changed him a little. He gave little thought to his own safety, but was not at all ok endangering anyone else's life.

"I can walk back to my house Johnny, it's only a mile and a half."

"Not that I would let you do that under normal circumstances, but at 2 am with a crazy strangler on the loose? Absolutely not, G. I… I will just have to brave it."

"No Johnny. I know how much you hate it and I don't want you freaking out on the road and killing some poor deer." Her attempt at humor got a bit of a smile out of him. "I can just open up Kelly's and we can wait the rain out there."

"Actually G, I have a better idea… we can go to my hide out. It is only a couple blocks away and I have wanted to get your opinion on it since I bought it."

Going to a secret hide out with James Dean 2.0 at an indecent hour? Could that be a little less Georgie Jones? No, but that's what made it sound so appealing.

"Lead the way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

As they ran huddled together under a parasol loaned to them by Mina (with a wink to Georgie), she thought of all the reasons that this might not be a good plan. Mac would freak if she wasn't home before he was. Maxie would freak if she wasn't home before Mac was because Georgie was her look out. Spin would be freaking out because she wasn't on AIM. Oh, and she was going to a hide out with sex on legs.

"This is it." Johnny's hide out turned out to be a tall brick building close to the docs. Johnny pressed some numbers into the key pad by the door, held it open for her, led her up the stairs to the top floor and unlocked the heavy steel door. She hadn't really had a chance to imagine what would be behind the door, but when she walked in she could see that this is where he really lived. The door led to a large, sparingly furnished living room decorated in dark tones and dominated by a baby grand. As she walked into the room Johnny switched on a lamp and she saw copies of Flemish paintings and framed sheet music.

"Wow, Johnny. So, this is where you _really_ live."

Walking over to another lamp, Johnny replied, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Do… do you like it?"

"It is great, but I am sure I am not the first person to tell you that."

"The movers thought I needed more windows and the land lord said it looks like something out of an Anne Rice novel. So yeah G, you are the first person to tell me that."

"You haven't brought… anyone else here yet?" Catching herself before she said Lulu, she turned to look at him as he sat at the piano bench.

"No and I don't intend to bring anyone else… it is my place to get away."

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude-"

"You didn't. I invited you here because I wanted you to see it… somehow, having you here validates the need for a place just for me."

"Are you trying to hide me Johnny?" She said it with a laugh, yet secretly prayed that wasn't true.

"What? No! G… having you here and knowing that you get it without preface means that I finally shared a piece of my soul with someone and the world did not implode. You know me and you don't despise me… I have never had that before. I knew that if you came here and you felt at peace then… then…"

"Then what, Johnny?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He walked to the room's only window and looked out at the city.

"Then I was not entirely incapable of trusting someone… of being understood."

"Am I really the only person you trust? What about your sister?"

"I love my sister and she is fairly dependable, but I would never feel comfortable telling her everything. With you, on the other hand, I feel I can say anything, feel anything, think anything and it is ok. You are as much a part of my peace as my hide out is… you accept and embrace me as I am Georgie Jones and I don't really deserve you."

She was torn. He had no one else he could be at peace with and that broke her heart. On the other hand, he was at peace with her and that meant the world to her. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You deserve to have people know and accept you for the simple pleasure of saying that they do. Johnny, you are worthy of so much more than just my friendship. I know that we have known each other for a short time, but I am honored to have your trust… to have you in my life."

Johnny turned toward her and she looked up searching his coffee colored eyes. He trusted her with his life and she felt the same way. How could anyone think the worst of the beautiful man before her?

"More proof that the world is in dire need of more people like you… but I find that I'm not willing to share you G."

The look in his eyes told her that he was going to kiss her and in the split second before he did, Georgie knew that she would never regret what was to come.

He was gentle at first, softly caressing her lips with his. When she did not pull away, the kiss deepened. By now his arms were tightly wrapped around her and his tongue was seeking entry into her mouth. The kiss seemed as if it would last forever, but all too soon they were both in need of air.

The kiss broke, but his hold on her stayed firm. The silence was deafening and when she finally had the nerve to look into his eyes again they showed his question. She eyed the door, but knew that this was what she wanted… where she wanted to be. She tilted her face up to his in silent consent and his lips descended once more. This kiss was much more ravenous than the last and Georgie was entirely engulfed in it. So, it was with some surprise that she realized he had walked her from the window all the way into his bedroom. He turned them slightly and she felt her back come up against the door.

As Johnny began to kiss a path from her cheek to her neck, Georgie tried to regain her focus. How was it possible that this man dominated her sense so thoroughly? Even as the thought occurred, she was distracted by the feel of his hands roaming her body and his breath on her neck. Feverish and desperate to feel more of him, Georgie pulled at his sweater.

She heard him chuckle, but could hardly be distracted from her quest. Johnny pulled back and helped her remove his sweater and t-shirt. She must have been blushing because he chuckled again. Not wanting to ruin the moment with one of her ill timed pearls of wisdom (as Maxie called them), she pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him with everything she had. No more chuckling would be heard tonight.

He smelled like high end cologne and rain, an intoxicating mix if there ever was one. Her dress was becoming too tight and she couldn't seem to get enough air. As Johnny unzipped the blasted thing, she realized that the only thing keeping her on her feet was the leg he had anchored between hers and the solid oak door. Cool air hit her skin and the dress fell to her hips.

"Georgie…Georgie…" He said her name over and over again, his voice low and gravely. His mouth made its way down her chest to her lace covered breasts. She wanted to be embarrassed, but the friction of his mouth against her lace covered nipple was too good to focus on anything else. His hands pushed the dress past her hips and to the floor. As she stepped out of her sandals, he stepped back to look at her. Clad in only a white lace bra and matching bikinis, Georgie remembered the way she looked the last time she consulted a mirror. Breasts a little too big, waist a little too small, legs a little too long… she closed her eyes and prayed he did not hate her body. Johnny closed the short distance between them and kissed her eye lids. "Georgie, my Georgie…" he whispered, "You are exquisite…" He put her arms around his neck and began another assault on her mouth. Just when she thought she might melt right into the floor, he raised her legs and carried her to the bed.

She fell back against the soft sheets and watched as Johnny made quick work of his shoes, socks and pants before joining her on the bed. Whatever nerves had built up again were quickly put aside when he pushed her back against the pillows and kissed her again. Letting her hands roam him freely, Georgie quickly learned that she loved the feel of his muscles under her hands… the hair on his legs… his hands on her thighs. She tensed when she felt her bra come loose and again when she felt the full length of his erection against her belly, but all was forgotten with his whispered words of praise. He kissed his way down her body and stopped at the juncture of her thighs. "So beautiful… don't hide from me G, it only makes me want you more…" As the thin lace slid down her legs, she could only imagine what he would do next. Kissing his way back up her body, Johnny made it a point to kiss her everywhere but between her legs and it drove her crazy. "Johnny…" her voice sounded foreign to her own ears… was that breathy moan hers? He arrived back at her mouth and she could feel him, hard and thick against her inner thigh. 

His hand traveled down her body to her opening, his fingers caressing her slick, swollen skin. Georgie was fairly certain that if something did not give, she would combust. "Johnny… Johnny please…" He growled or grunted she was not quite sure, then she felt him shift his weight and there was nothing left between them anymore. As he settled back between her thighs, Georgie could feel him at her entry. Johnny looked into her eyes… as much as she wanted to look away she found that she could not. He pushed forward and she felt the first unpleasant sensation of the night. "Georgie?" he said in a strangled voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was looking in her eyes and she couldn't really think… he wanted her to form complete sentences when she wasn't sure she could remember her last name? "I… Johnny I… I never really thought we would do this… and by the time I realized we would I couldn't really think of anything but the way you make me feel."

"I am not-"

"Johnny…" there was a plea in her voice.

"I have never been with a virgin… I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have."

"Johnny… do you still want me?"

"More than I want my next breath, G"

"Then make love to me." With that she leaned up and captured his mouth with hers. He kissed her back with an all consuming passion and pushed all the way in. Georgie bit his lip, but kept quite. Completely filled and overwhelmed by Johnny, she could barely keep still as he had instructed. Johnny was still from the waist down and while she wanted to be patient, she couldn't help trying grinding her hips against him. "Georgie, baby… please" he sucked in a breath. She wanted to, but the pain was quickly passing and he felt so good against her, inside of her. When he could hold on no longer, he began to move his hips in a way that sent shock waves up her spine. Remembering to breathe and move at the same time was becoming a problem. Her body felt like it was wound up so tightly… and then she felt his tongue on her breast. She wasn't sure she could take much more. Her body began to tingle and they were both covered in sweat. She realized she could feel Johnny's heart beat as he pressed himself to her hip to shoulder… it was going a mile a minute when he speed up his thrusts. She felt like she was too close to the sun… when Johnny slipped his hand between them, spreading her folds and began to grind into her she shattered. Seconds later her he joined her with a long and wrenching climax.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment, but fearing her was too heavy he rolled to his side and brought her with him.

"G?"

"Mmm…"

"Are you ok? I'm sorry-"

"Goodness Johnny, why?"

"I was trying to control myself… but I couldn't-"

"Glad to hear it"

He laughed. "I really didn't hurt you?"

"Well a little at first, but then Johnny it was… I can't even think of a word." She said with a laugh.

"It was too good to express in words, G."

"Is it always like that?"

"It never was before… but you excel at everything, so I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"Johnny… can we… that is could we…"

"Again? I don't-"

"-want to hurt me. I know, but I don't think you will and I-"

She never did finish that sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

Georgie awoke to the sound of rain, feeling warm and content. She looked over at the bright red numbers on Johnny's alarm clock; they were flashing 6:30am. Had it really only been 4 ½ hours since he'd brought her here? As much as she wanted to stay right there in his arms, she knew that she couldn't. The sun was coming up and with it came reality.

She did not have a single regret, but Georgie was what she liked to call an "optimistic realist". While she had shared the most memorable night of her life with Johnny, he was not hers. Trust and respect are awesome, but she wanted him and his heart all to herself. Unfortunately, his heart was Lulu's for the taking and Georgie was not the fight-for-a-man-that-does-not-love-you type of girl.

Just then Johnny stirred and Georgie became absolutely still. Her escape would be easier if she could do it before he woke… she had a feeling that he would not take kindly to her frantically trying to get away from him. Easing herself out of the bed and on to her feet, Georgie winced. She ached in places she never had before, making the retrieval of her clothing from the bed and the floor much less comfortable than she would have imagined. She dressed in the living room as quietly as humanly possible before grabbing her coat, purse and the parasol and heading out of the door.

As she began to descend the stairs, she hesitated. Writing him a quick note would be the polite thing to do… but what was she going to write? "Thanks for the sex, but I am going to avoid you like chicken pox now"? No, dodging him, however childish that may seem, was her best alternative. She reached the pavement and turned back to look up at his window… "I'll miss you, Johnny".

* * *

Unlocking the front door of her house, she was surprised to meet an empty living room. Maybe this sneaking in thing was not that difficult to manage. She tip toed up the stairs and turned the knob on her bedroom door, making sure to shut it noiselessly. Flipping on the light, it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming when she saw Maxie lying on her bed.

"You scared me half to death, Maxie!"

"Save it, Georgie. Where in the world have you been? Mac caught Coop sneaking out of my room and he was furious when he found out you weren't here!"

"Where… where is he? Please don't tell me he put out an APB or anything."

"No, I covered for you 'cause I figured you fell asleep hanging out with computer boy."

"That's Spinelli or the Jackal to you. Thanks."

"You're welcome. You owe me now."

Great more lying. Maxie knew she hated lying. "Name your price."

"I want to know where you really were last night. And don't say with Spinelli because he called three times looking for you."

"I was out with a friend."

"Johnny Zacchara is your friend, huh? That's new."

"How-"

"He stopped by last night looking for you. What did you do, Georgie" Maxie said in a "you are so bad" sounding voice.

"I… nothing."

"Did you sleep with Johnny Zacchara?"

"What-"

"Don't lie Georgie, you know I can read you like a copy of _Vogue_… Oh, you did sleep with him!"

"Maxie-"

"You finally got your revenge! That's what that bran faced little twerp gets. This is sooo good. I never knew you had it in you, sis"

"It wasn't like that, Maxie! I… I think I love him"

That stopped her cold. "You are in love with that freak?!"

"I don't know… ever since the whole Dillon fiasco I have not really been sure of my feelings. I know that I love being with him and being around him… and I know that I don't regret… what happened."

With a serious look on her face, Maxie walked over to Georgie and stared straight into her eyes. "Georgie… was Johnny your first?" Georgie did not speak, but it was written all over her face.

"Oh my goodness… you are in a full blown love affair with a criminal. Who do you think you are _me_?!"

"It is not a full blown love affair… he… he wants her."

"Her? Oh, the Spencer shrew."

As tears began to gather in Georgie's eyes, Maxie put her arms around her. "He doesn't deserve you, Georgie. You are too good for him and I am sure he knows it. Leave him to the likes of her."

Georgie gave her a watery smile. "You're as bad as Mac."

"I will deny it if you tell him this, but Mac is right most of the time. How did Johnny talk you into spending the night with him anyway?"

"He didn't… I wanted to be with him."

"Why?"

"I wanted one night to tuck in the back of my mind and recall when I thought of him… to remember the way he looked at me and the way I knew he would make me feel."

"Now what?"

"Now… I get in touch with the school in Rome and tell them I am coming early."

"Georgie, don't let that idiot and his shrew run you out of town!"

"I'm not… He just made me realize that there is no time like the present to go and make your own place in this world."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

Four and a half years later…

Stepping out of her rented Volvo, Georgie looked up at the imposing entrance of the Metro Court (who has a magazine in a hotel anyway?), she wondered if anything in this town was still as she remembered it. The hotel was still in the same shades and hues as it had been in 2007, but the lobby looked as if it had been expanded. Making her way to the elevator banks, Georgie was stopped in her tracks by the sound of her name being screamed at an unbelievably high pitch.

"Georgie!! Is it really you?!"

"Robin?! Hey!"

As the two women caught each other in a fierce hug, Georgie peered down at a frightened little girl.

"This must be Anna."

"Yes, this is Anna Mackenzie Drake. Say hello to your cousin Georgie, Anna."

Though prompted by her Robin to speak, Anna simply stared at Georgie from behind her mother's leg.

"Don't worry, she is just shy around new people."

"Well, I hope to become more familiar with you, Anna. Goodness Robin, she looks just like you."

"I know, now Patrick has two of us little Scorpio women to love."

"Speaking of your husband how is the good doctor?"

"Good, tired from his last shift, but good. How is Esme? Are you here to see your sister?"

"Es is great. Maxie, on the other hand, is freaking out about Mac's wedding and needed a lunch with me as soon as my plane landed"

"Why does Maxie hate Cassie so much?"

"Probably because Mac likes her so much."

Robin laughed and shook her head in agreement. "I have to get this one home for her nap, but I am so glad you are home. It has been too long Georgie. Way too long."

"I know. I am actually staying at Maxie's place while I'm here. You absolutely have to join me for dinner or something before this wedding hoopla takes over our lives."

"Will do, see you later and tell Maxie I said call me back!"

"I'll let her know. Bye Robin and Anna!"

Georgie pushed the elevator button and rode up to the Crimson offices. As the doors opened she was greeted by the sight of Maxie storming out of her office and screaming into a phone.

"Damien Spinelli! Pick up your phone!"

"Maxie, why are you screaming at Spin?"

"I'm not screaming at him, I am screaming at his voicemail box which is FULL!"

"Ok… why are you screaming at his voicemail?"

"I got a lead… or at least I think I have a lead on the possible stalker."

"Stalker? Your being stalked?!"

"No, not me. Claudia or should I say Sex Kitten Cassadine."

"Oh, right Spin said Nikolas married "Vixenella". What do you have to do with it?"

"I am helping Spin with the investigation. I always do."

Maxie always helped Spin? Georgie smirked at that. She had been surprised and delighted three years ago when she found out that they were together. They were good for each other… Maxie finally found someone that she loved more than herself and Spin finally found a blonde worth worshiping.

"Georgie, are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, want to go to Kelly's?"

Maxie fixed her with a vintage "Maxie is appalled look". "We are two professional women, Georgie. We have to be seen that way."

"Metro Court Restaurant?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Seated at one of the most in demand tables in the main dining room (apparently, becoming Accessories Editor had made Maxie a VIP), Georgie took in the familiar people and setting. Sonny Corinthos was seated at the bar with his lawyer, Alexis Davis was trying to speak with said lawyer while pointedly ignoring Sonny, Edward Quartermain was shaking his fist at Tracy and Jasper Jax sat across the room lunching with a pretty blonde. While Maxie had visited her numerous times in Rome and her adopted hometown of London, she had been always respected Georgie's wish to stay uninformed about what was going on in Port Charles.

"So, I'll bite. What happened to Jax and Carly?"

"I thought you wanted to stay out of the loop about anyone not related to us Georgie?"

"Your righ-"

"Oh, alright I'll tell you all the gossip, but you cannot tell Spinelli I did. He says I am too good to revel in other people's business and wouldn't take kindly to my trashing the town."

"Trashing-"

"He left her for hooking up with Sonny a couple years ago."

"Sad times. I thought they might last."

"Fat chance, Carly Corinthos Quartermain Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jax Zacchara screws up more than I do."

"Where is Carly?"

"After Sonny and Kate got married, Carly got jealous. She burst into Crimsons offices and announced to Kate that she and Sonny had slept together after they took Michael to the home. Unfortunately for her, Jax was using Kate's private restroom and overheard everything."

"High drama as always. What was that about a home?"

"Yeah, Michael got shot soon after you left-"

"Did you say Zacchara?!"

"Loud much?"

"Sorry… She married Johnny?!"

"No, she married his father."

"Oy. How did Sonny and Jason take that development?"

"Sonny disowned her for the millionth time and Jason didn't care all that much because old man Zacchara… disappeared a couple months later."

Coming from a criminal hotbed like Port Charles, Georgie imagined there was no end to the list of suspects. "So, Carly is in charge?"

"No, Johnny is running the whole shebang. Carly is now shacking up with Mayor Floyd."

"Mayor… Carly is going to be the first Lady of Port Charles?!"

"Well she is sporting another ashtray on her ring finger, so my guess is yes."

"That must be nice for Spin and Jason to have the Mayor in their pocket."

"Not really. Jason hates Floyd for trying to railroad him all these years and my baby only moonlights for the Liason Corp now…. Spin is 90 legit."

"The Liason Corp?"

"Yes, after it came out that dear baby Jake was a Morgan, Jason married Snow White and named his massive conglomerate in honor of their love or some such drivel."

Georgie knew that Elizabeth would never be one of Maxie's favorite people, but she was ecstatic for her.

"That's awesome. I always knew that if any woman could tame the ultimate bad boy it was Elizabeth."

Maxie pulled a face. "Oh, she tamed him alright. She popped out another kid and he bought her a huge house, get this… he modeled her balcony after Juliet's from that play. Elizabeth "I cry because I care" Morgan is literally living in a bad romance novel."

She couldn't help laughing at that. "So, I guess we have talked all around it."

"Around what?... oh, "As the Shrew Turns" you mean."

"Something like that…"

"Are you sure-"

"Talk Maxie."

"Ok, I will give you the McDonalds version. Lulu played Johnny and Logan like fiddles at the Grand Ole Opry for over a year. She finally chose Johnny, but that lasted less than a year because Lulu had a problem screwing with his business al la Carly. They went on a break and Lulu "reconnected with Logan's soul" i.e. she remembered that he was dynamite in bed and would do until Johnny gave in to her. Well, she wound up pregnant and ran to tell Johnny he was gonna be a daddy. They planned this huge, elaborate wedding and Logan burst in as she walked down the aisle with proof that it was his bun in her oven and she had known the whole time. That was about eight months ago."

Georgie had felt her stomach drop at least three times during Maxie's colorful retelling.

She took a minute to digest it all."So, what… what is going on now?"

"Johnny painted the town red and a host of other colors for a while and across town Lulu sat around scraping the crud off of her halo. She had the kid and "tried to make it work with" Logan, but she has convinced Johnny that she is the best he can do so they are "reconnecting". Basically, she is back to playing them both and Logan is still blaming Johnny for the fact that she thinks she can have it both ways."

"Wow… just wow."

"My how the mighty have fallen… and look what the cat drug in."

Georgie turned around to see who had entered the restaurant.

"_G_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

"Hello, Johnny."

Both of them looked a bit shocked to see the other. As they silently stared at each other, Lulu walked up and took Johnny's arm.

"Georgie, it is so nice to see you." She said, with a smile. "How has Europe been treating you?"

Tearing her eyes away from Johnny, Georgie dug deep and plastered on an answering smile. "Europe has been incredible, but I have missed my family and friends."

"… Yeah, I heard about Mac's wedding. You must be so excited. How is school?"

Before Georgie could reply, Maxie broke in. "Actually, Looloo" Maxie loved dragging her name out the way Anthony had because it ALWAYS annoyed her, "Georgie graduated with honors two years ago. If only everyone was a smart as my sister."

"That's great, Geor-"

"And as if that wasn't awesome enough, she is working on her _second_ novel because the biggest publishing company in the world just bought her first one and signed her to an _enormous_ contract. I always said she was too good for this town."

Quite certain that Maxie was on a mission to see just how red she could turn, Georgie quickly shot her a "STFU" look.

"Wow… you're publish. Was… was it your mystery? The one about the super sleuth Jack Stone?"

This from Johnny, whom when she turned back to he and Lulu, was staring at her with a look of awe on his face.

"Yes! They've decided it should be a series. I can't believe you remembered."

"It was a great story, G. I was hooked from the first page."

Now Lulu looked shocked. "You read it?!"

"Umm…" it seemed like Johnny had forgotten that she was there. "Yeah… Georgie let me read a rough manuscript before… before she left."

"I didn't know you knew each other so well."

"We… she…"

Georgie decided to save him. "He came into Kelly's a lot and I was always looking for a fresh pair of eyes."

"Oh, well it looks like our table is ready. Have a nice lunch, Georgie." She said pointedly ignoring the fact that Georgie was not alone.

As she pulled Johnny to their table, Maxie let out a vicious cackle. "Humble pie never goes down easy."

"Why did you go on like that?"

"Let me have my fun! Once the book is published you'll be a household name anyways. Plus, it's good that Johnny knows how much better your life has been since you pushed him out of it."

"I didn't push him out of it. I just…"

"You remembered that you deserve better than second place… you both do."

Georgie's head snapped up. "_Maxie_."

"Well, you do and that is why he shouldn't know. Ever."

"I… don't want to talk about it."

And for the rest of lunch, they didn't.

* * *

She was back. Georgie Jones was back in Port Charles, sitting 12 feet away from him eating salmon like she didn't have a care in the world. When he thought about what he would say or do the first time he ran into her, and he thought about it a lot, he'd never imagined that they wouldn't be alone or that he would be dumb struck. It… she was no longer _his_ Georgie.

She was just as lovely as she had been the last time he'd seen her. And she still had the most beautiful smile… but she had changed. She was no longer the shy young woman who quoted the Voltaire when she recounted her favorite episodes of _Law & Order _nor was she the same girl who had run away from him without so much as a kiss goodbye.

If he was honest, he would admit that that still stung. He had been rejected before, but no one had ever rejected his heart like that… probably because he had never fully given it to anyone before her. He would have gotten over it… or at least pretended too if she hadn't left him. He could have dealt with her not loving him, but not having her in his life at all… that had been devastating. As Johnny tried not to stare at Georgie, Lulu yelled his name.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you haven't said a word in reply."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I guess I am a bit distracted."

"You guess? Johnny what's up with you? You have been acting strangely since we got here… Johnny!"

He had been staring again. "I… what were we talking about?"

"I was trying to tell you that my dad is back and quite upset about the babies name. He refuses to call him Scott."

"Well, he hates Scott so that shouldn't really surprise you. What does he call him?"

"Hayes."

"Well, that is his last name." he said with more venom than he had meant too.

"Johnny! I thought-"

"I know. I am sorry… I guess I am just not feeling well. Would you mind if we ate at Crimson Pointe?"

"Will Claudia be there?"

"I think so, the redecorating is not quite finished yet."

"Then I'll pass."

"Lulu…"

"I know she is your sister-"

"Yours too, now." he said with a smirk.  
"She is Nikolas' wife, NOT my sister. And you know we hate each other. Why didn't you let me redecorate?"

"She started the project before she moved out. I figured she should finish it."

"Well, fine, but when I move in I am just going to change it again."

"Lulu…"

"Look Johnny, I know I hurt you, but we are past that. We love each other and we should be a family. Scott is gonna be one soon and I want him to have a settled life with a settled home."

"Oh, yeah. You, me, Scott and Logan are going to be the picture of domestic bliss."

"Johnny-"

"Can we just go now? I will drop you off at home."

"Fine."

As they stood and walked out, Johnny could help taking a last look at Georgie. He had to see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

Note: Esme is much more intelligent, well spoken and mature than your average four year old. This is partially because I haven't been four in 19 years and partially because I need her to be a present character in the story.

* * *

"Uncle Mac!"

"Georgie girl!"

Mac grabbed Georgie in a bear hug the moment she stepped into the house. London may be where she lived, but Georgie had always felt that this was _home_.

"Not that I don't love seeing you, but what are you doing in Port Charles?"

"What am I doing here… uncle Mac I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world!"

"But the wedding isn't until May!"

Georgie pulled back and looked at Mac. "Maxie said… I am gonna kill Maxie."

"Just hear me out, Georgie!" Maxie said from the door.

"Why did you tell me the wedding was the first Saturday in April?!"

"I… we needed you."

"If this is about your dislike for Cassie young lady-"

"It's not… don't get me wrong, I still think she's as genuine as the Emperor's new clothes, but that is not why I lied."

"Spill it, Maxie."

"Uncle Mac, could you give us a minute?"

Mac sent her a disapproving look. "Whatever her reason, I couldn't be happier to see you, where's-"

"She is in London with Mom."

"How is Felicia?"

"Good-"

"BYE uncle Mac!"

Mac kissed Georgie on the cheek and went into the den.

"So, what is the problem and who exactly is this "we" you speak of?"

"Me and Spin. The problem is this who is stalking Claudia Cassadine. This whole thing is getting dangerous and I know that with your logic and brain, Spin's computer skills and my cunning we can figure this thing out. I mean come on Georgie… you said the strangler was one of the Alcazar's three months before Diego was caught."

"Why not let the police handle it?"

"Georgie, come on. The PCPD has one intelligent member and that is uncle Mac."

"What happened to Detective Cruz?"

"He got a transfer to Port Henry three years ago."

"Ok, so why didn't you just tell me all of this in the first place?"

"Georgie, how many times have you been back in town since you left and right now does not count."

"0… but-"

"And you know if it hadn't been for Mac's wedding that number would still be 0. Georgie we need your help… please."

Maxie was so sincere and she hadn't solved a real mystery in years. Maybe she could use this for her book. "Ok, but how are we going to solve the mystery in 3 days?"

"Well… I was hoping you'd stay until the wedding."

"Maxie that is a month away!"

"Actually it's five and a half weeks, but who's counting?"

"Maxie! I cannot leave Esme for five and a half weeks!"

"Then send for her… look Georgie, I know what you are afraid of, but you shouldn't have to hide Esme because of him. You have the most beautiful little girl and she should get to see all of her family."

Georgie knew she was right. Esme was the best part of her life and she was more than curious about the family (aside from Maxie and Spin) she had only seen in pictures. But she couldn't let Johnny find out that he was her father.

"He cannot-"

"He won't. If he or anyone else asks who her father is, tell them the truth… _you_ are the only parent she has or needs."

"Ok… I will stay and help you guys, but first I have to call mom and get my baby on a plane."

* * *

"Are you excited, Es?" Georgie said into the phone.

"Yes, mommy… will I get to go to the MET? Oh, and what about Carnegie Hall? Can we go to FAO Schwartz?"

Georgie laughed. "Yes, we can go to all of those places."

"Ok, but first I want to see Port Charles. Will you take me to Kelly's and the police station? I want to see if all the cells are empty."

"Oh, honey, I don't know about the station (only Esme would want to tour a police station like it was the Smithsonian), but Kelly's sounds like a plan. I am actually about to eat there for breakfast."

"Are you going to have the usual?"

"The usual? What is my usual breakfast, Es?"

"Cranberry-walnut muffin and café Americana… sometimes with yogurt."

When had she gotten so predictable? "Well, then I guess I will just have to change my menu."

"Try eggs Benedict and coffee regular… grandma swears by it."

"Ok, Es. I have to go now. I am about to order, but I will call you tonight and see you tomorrow morning. Give mom a kiss for me."

"Will do, mommy. I love you!"

"I love you more!"

Georgie pushed the end button and ordered the breakfast her mother "swore by"… her daughter never ceased to amaze her.

"May I join you?"

How had she not heard his approach? "Uh, sure." Johnny took the seat in the booth across from her (Kelly's had booths now… another random change to the make-up of PC).

"Why did you leave like that?"

Whoa… "Good morning to you too, Johnny."

"You want pleasantries? Fine. Good morning ,Georgie. Did you enjoy your first day back in the States?"

"Yes, I did. It is lovely this time of year."

"It is… spring in New York is a great time had by all. Now answer my question."

"Johnny, I… I thought it would be better that way."

"What would be better? Your escape?"

"No, it wasn't like that… I didn't expect the night to end the way it did and I knew…I knew things had changed between us."

"So, before you slept with me" he said at an unnecessarily high volume, "we could talk about anything, but after you sleep with me things had changed too much for you to say so much as _via con Dios_? I don't buy it."

"Johnny-"

"Admit that you were scared."

She had been afraid… but she had a feeling he didn't know what she feared. "You are right. I was afraid and I didn't want to deal with any fall out. So, I snuck out of your apartment and left for Rome early… it was cowardly, but that is the truth."

"I was scared, too. You were my best friend and when I woke up and you were gone I knew I had screwed up again. I shouldn't have pushed you-"

"You didn't push me, Johnny. I was willing…" _and eager_ she had wanted to add.

"But I should have known better. You meant too much to me… I should never have let it go that far."

She hated this. Hated hearing him regret the night that gave her their little girl. "Well, what's done is done, Johnny. Look, I have to go meet Spinelli." She said as she got up from the table. She went and cancelled her order, completely ignoring him when he called her name. However, she barely made it past the neon sign when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait! When are you going to stop running from me?!"

"Oh, get over yourself Johnny. What is the point in rehashing this? We've both moved on, right?"

"Not in any way that counts, G. I miss you… I miss my best friend. I don't think I can lose you again."

She called herself every kind of fool for feeling the same way. "I missed you, too… but I really do have to go."

"As long as you don't stay gone."

"I will be in Port Charles until Mac's wedding next month."

He finally let go, but she had a feeling that leaving him after the wedding would be even harder than the last time was.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

* * *

"'Riddle me this, riddle me that you'll never get to have a Cassadine brat'? Are we dealing with a stalker or Dr. Seuss?" Georgie said as she examined the last note from Claudia's stalker.

"As asinine as the notes have been, the Masked Tormentor has backed them up with frightening actions. Claudia found that one in her car, attached to a doll with a switch blade in its womb."

"Oy. So this stalker is letting us know that they can get to her in places she should feel secure."

"Yes, exactly."

"Has she found anything inside the castle?"

"No, but the very fact that the masked one can get on the island undetected means we have a colossal quandary."

"Unless the masked one is someone who goes undetected because they have a purpose for being on the island."

"But I interviewed every guy on the island… and I was wearing a _Herve Leger_ dress. I could have gotten every one of them to sign over their life savings in that dress. No dice, Georgie."

"How do you know it's a man?"

Spin and Maxie looked at each other. "The first note was accompanied by pictures from the inside of Crimson Pointe that had to have been taken from the light house, which was bolted up like Fort Knox. We assumed that no woman- save a body builder- could have removed the heavy chains and replaced them without a metal cutter, but they were intact when we went up there."

"Ok… that is a good point… but how do you know the stalker is working alone?"

"Well, we don't. Why do you think they might not be working alone?"

"Well, you are right about the chains. Moving those around could prove impossible for a woman. However, the doll clue is clearly a personal attack on Claudia's ability to have a child. It is the way a woman would intimidate."

Maxie smiled. "I knew you were the piece we were missing!"

"I completely concur… the Faithful Friend has once again revealed her marvelous talent for working through all things mysterious. I am sure Jack Stone is this century's Sherlock Holmes."

"Thanks, guys. Spin, I hope you don't mind his name or vocabulary. I couldn't think of anyone who solved a mystery as well as you and Stone Cold."

"Quite the contrary, oh Literary One. I am honored to be the basis of such a strapping character. Stone Cold might be a little embarrassed if he reads it, but will no doubt see it as the tribute that it is."

"Gosh, I hope so."

"Back to the crazy stalker, people!"

"Yes Maximista… Georgie, how do you feel about a field trip?"

"Where to?"

"Where else? Spoon Island."

* * *

The next day, after picking Esme up from the airport, she took her to every single place on her "must see in PC" list… well everything listed under "day one". They started with a quick bite to eat (and stories about Georgie's first day as a waitress from Mike) at Kelly's, then a quick jaunt to the PCPD where she introduced her to Mac (who kept them too long rehashing stories about Georgie running around naked as a 2 year old) and lastly, to GH where she met Robin and Patrick (who kept them too long talking about Georgie's first day as a candy striper). Georgie thought Esme would be tired, but she overestimated the effects of Jet Lag on a 4 year old.

"Where to next, Mom?"

"How about home for a nap?"

"How about aunt Maxie's magazine?"

Just as Georgie was about to reply, her phone rang. "Hello, Maxie."

"Where are you?"

"I-"

"Nevermind… get to Spoon Island fast. The masked one has struck again!"

"On my way." She said and was met with a dial tone. "Would you mind bumping Spoon Island off of tomorrow's list on to today's?"

"I think I can pencil it in."

"Nikolas is right, Claudia, you need to have a guard on you whenever you leave this house."

"Look, John, I know you guys are worried, but this freak has yet to try anything more than threatening letters. I should have a little freedom."

"You will have freedom as soon as this person is found."

"Like it or not, Claudia, you'll have guards twenty four hours a day. If you try to shake them I will be forced to keep you in the castle by any means necessary." This from Nikolas. Johnny was only half sure he was exaggerating.

"If I may cut in, your highness. I implore you, Vixenella… take heed of your husband's fears and wishes. While I have no doubt that the Masked one will be found, you shouldn't risk it."

"Nikolas, really this-" Claudia was cut off by the voice of a child.

"Aunt Maxie! Spinelli!!"

Johnny looked up to see a small girl run into the room and head straight for Spinelli. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Is this a dream or has the Fairest of them finally made her way to our humble city!"

"It is I, oh Master of cyber space!" she said and collapsed against him in a fit of giggles.

"Esme, did your mother really dress you in a Dora jumper?"

"Mom says Nickelodeon is as fashion forward as I need to be right now."

Before Maxie could reply with a barb, Georgie appeared in the doorway.

"I told you to wait for me, Es."

Esme, looking less contrite than she should have, looked over at her mother. "I heard Spinelli talking and I took out running. Sorry, Mommy."

"Mommy?!"

Georgie had a child?! "Uh, Hi Johnny. Nikolas. Claudia. This… this is my daughter, Esme. Esme, this is Prince Nikolas, his wife Claudia and… Johnny Zacchara. Johnny, what are you doing here?"

She could ask him something like that, when she hadn't mentioned that she had a daughter?

Well, it seems they both had secret relatives… at least she had known he _had_ a sister.

"Claudia is my sister."

He let Georgie digest that information as the rest of them introduced themselves to Esme.

She really was a gorgeous child. Thick, chocolate hair that feel down her back in waves, big coffee colored eyes, a button nose and an a bow shaped mouth that was presently going a mile a minute.

"It's very nice to meet you, Esme."

"You too, Mr. Zacchara."

As the others began discussing the stalker, Esme walked over to him looking at him strangely.

"Mr. Zacchara, are you any relation to Mr. Zacrazy?"

Johnny let out a bark of laughter as Spinelli tried not to and Georgie had the grace to blush. Before either could explain, Johnny replied. "Yes, he was my father and I would be honored if you would call me Johnny."

"Ok, Mr. Johnny. May I ask you another question?"

"Just Johnny. And of course."

"Was your father really as crazy as Spinelli says?"

Johnny tried to keep a straight face, but found he could not. She was as precocious as her mother.

"Let me tell you a story…"

As he led her to the couch, he knew he was already in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." Johnny said as he walked into Kelly's a week later.

"If I didn't know any better, I swear you were following me."

Not that he would admit it, but he had harassed Claudia until she called Spinelli to find out where Georgie would be this afternoon.

"Lunch date?"

"No… Mac is having the kitchen renovated, so not only is it too loud to concentrate, but there is nothing to eat."

Knowing full well she wouldn't invite him to join her after their last run in (he had run into her and Esme in the park and they had teamed up to guilt Georgie into going for pizza at the Grove), so he simply alerted the waitress that he would be joining her and took a seat.

"What kind of hijinks is Jack up to now?"

"That's top secret, Johnny. You know the code… if I tell you, I have to kill you."

Lately, Georgie had been subtly reminding him of the fact that his empire was less than legit. He didn't really get her angle. She knew he would never let that part of his life touch her.

So, he opted to ignore that last comment in favor of safer territory. "What are you eating?"

"Hazelnut gelato. I started eating it when I was pregnant and I have been addicted ever since."

"I bet you were adorable, waddling around Italy."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I had a beautiful pregnancy. Unexpected, but beautiful none the less… and I have never waddled."

"Why haven't you mentioned her dad?"

Choking on the frozen treat, she replied, "I don't really see how that's any of your business, Johnny."

"Ah, so you ran away from him, too."

"When did you get so judgmental?"

"When did you start keeping so many secrets?"

"Johnny… he… he is not in the picture because he was not ready to be a father."

"And you were so ready to be a mother? He shouldn't have abandoned you."

"Abandoned-"

"Esme said that she has never met him. I take that as abandonment… I think it was my fault."

"How do you figure that? And why were you pumping my child for information?!"

"I was not pumping her for information, but when she said that she didn't know which of us had it worse me with a crazy daddy or her without one I was kind of taken aback. I asked where he was and she said she didn't know because they had never met."

"Ok, but how is any of that your fault?"

"Well, you obviously got pregnant shortly after you left… I think… I think maybe you were trying to forget the night before you left."

It killed him to say it, but once the thought occurred to him he couldn't shake it.

"I was not trying to erase that night. Esme… her dad and I, we just clicked. I didn't plan it, but I don't regret it."

Surprisingly, he didn't resent that the way he thought he would. While the idea of Georgie with another guy-and so shortly after she had been with him- killed him, the child they made was well worth the pain. Eskimo-that was his nick name for her- was the most fascinating child he had ever met. She was too brilliant for her own good, funny, well behaved and in 10 years, she would have every boy within a 100 mile radius trying to win her favor. He had more fun with her than he did with anybody else, save her mother.

"No, I can see why you wouldn't. She is amazing."

Johnny expected her to agree, but instead she looked a bit upset.

"You sure have charmed her and that is no easy feat. The only person she has ever liked as much in Spin and that's because she thinks he's cute. You, on the other hand, simply hung the moon. Everything you say is fact, everything you do is worthy of praise and when you leave she comes up with a million things she wants to tell you the next time she sees you."

"What can I say, I have that effect on women."

"Most of all your fiancé."

"My what?!"

"Um, you know, Lulu."

Where had she heard that? "We are not engaged."

"You might want to let her know that. She is telling a very different story."

When was Lulu going to learn that she couldn't push him into doing her bidding? "I'll do just that the next time I see her."

"Johnny… may I ask you a personal question?"

"Shoot."

"How did you survive the wedding that wasn't?"

Bull's eye. "How… who told you… _Maxie_."

She looked as embarrassed as he felt. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"No, it's… it's ok. I guess I just put one foot in front of the other, you know? I was hurt that she lied, but I tried to be understanding. Logan, as much as I don't like him, I get why he couldn't let her lie no matter how much better she thought it would be for everyone. So, while it did nothing for my pride… I tried to learned from it."

"That's awfully magnanimous of you, Johnny. Yet, I can't shake the feeling that you aren't telling me the whole truth."

He smiled, she knew him too well. "G, I am going to say something and I want you to let me explain before you tar and feather me. I was angry… but I was also relieved."

He had never said that to anyone… really he had never talked about this with anyone except Claudia and then he only said enough so that she would stop asking him to "explore the pain".

"I get that… you weren't ready for an instant family-"

"It wasn't the baby that I didn't want… it was… it was this uneasy feeling I'd had since she'd told me she was pregnant. I'm old fashioned… I was present at conception, so I should be present at a marriage ceremony. There was no other option, but I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. When it finally did, I was glad to have it over before I married her… before I started to bond with the child."

"But she is in your life again. You will form a bond with the child regardless. What's the difference?"

"The difference is I am not taking the place of a man who wants to be his child's father. When I have children, I want to be there for every second… I want to be the kind of father I never had."

Georgie was tearing up. "Don't cry, G. I am not completely hopeless no matter what Maxie tells you."

"I'm sorry… It's just so sad that you didn't get the chance to be his father. At least one day, you'll be his step-dad. And I'm sure Lulu wants more."

"Nah, she didn't take to child birth so well… and I don't know that she is the woman I will spend the rest of my life with. I don't know if I can trust her enough to try the whole marriage thing again. I don't even know if I am truly the marrying kind."

With a watery smile, she assured him that he was.

* * *

Luvinforeva- Thanks for the review… It actually hurts to write Johnny and that Spencer girl together. lol


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

* * *

"Hey, Georgie, come on in."

Georgie had come to Elizabeth's home to interview her about what she may have seen at Nikolas' dinner party a couple of days ago. It had begun with a cocktail hour and when everyone went into to the dining room, Claudia found a bullet and a note in her seat. The party had been for 200 people so she, Maxie and Spin had divided up the list of who they believed would be of the most help and Liz was the last person on hers.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Maxie said your home was huge, but she never said how beautiful it was." And it was true. The house had to be 10,000 sq. ft. with vaulted ceilings and the coolest staircase she had ever seen. "I love the long steps."

"Thank you, they are Jason's design. With Cam feeling the need to run everywhere and Jake able to run after him now, they are kind of like kiddie speed bumbs." She said with a laugh. "I can only imagine what it will be like when Emily starts walking."

"Oh, so you had a girl. That's awesome."

"Yes, she is my saving grace. The testosterone in this house was becoming overwhelming."

"I bet she is a daddy's girl."

"Oh, yeah. Jason enters the room and whatever was holding her attention ceases to exist… unless it's Cam."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"She should be done napping in a bit, so I will make sure it happens. How is Esme? I was hoping to see her again, she is so adorable."

"She is great and right now she is with Spinelli. You'll meet her at the hospital picnic next week… if you can make it."

After she and Jason had married, he had convinced Elizabeth to work on her art full time. She was now working on art for her first showing of the year. Her husband and her kids were her number one priority, but art had gotten back on her to do list.

"We will be there. Has Johnny let her out of his site yet? They were so cute at the Metro court yesterday, there is just something about the father-daughter bond-"

Georgie paled and almost fell over an ottoman as they entered the living room.

"Oh, Georgie are you ok?"

"Yes… Who told you Johnny is her father?... I could just kill Spinelli!"

"What? Oh, honey no one told me… I just guessed. So, he doesn't know? I wondered why she called him Johnny."

"How did you guess?"

"Georgie, have you taken a good look at them side by side? She looks just like him."

"I… I know. What am I going to do?" Georgie said in a small voice.

"Is this why you stayed away so long?"

"What am I going to do?!"

"Take a seat. I will get us some coffee and we can just talk it out."

Thirty minutes later, Georgie was laying on the chaise lounge finishing her the story of how she ended up keeping her daughter's paternity a secret as Elizabeth fed five month old Emily.

"His life is dangerous… but I would be lying if I said that was the whole reason I kept it a secret. I mean, don't get me wrong, his father was a huge deterrent. But it was also me not wanting to mess up her life… or his. Esme deserves to be our first priority and I won't have my child coming in second to Lulu's latest drama, but I would never ask him to give up the woman he so clearly loves."

"Even though you love him more? You've loved him longer?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "You're me, five years ago. I was in your situation… except it was almost all due to the danger… and Sam. I didn't know if Jason really loved me or would see me as an obligation. I couldn't trust that his life wouldn't touch my kids. Then there I was, thinking my final resting place would be a hotel elevator car and spilling my guts. It took me another year and a half to believe in us enough to marry him… and that was after everyone found out about Jake."

"If I tell Johnny she is…"

"I am not going to tell you what to do, but I will ask you to see mine as a cautionary tale. Secrets like these, especially when a group of people are keeping them, have a way of coming out at the worst possible times."

She'd said her peace and she would leave it at that.

"How about we get to that interview?"

Georgie was relieved at the change in topic…

* * *

Johnny listened intently as Esme finished the last notes of a short piece he had written for her.

"That was great Eskimo, who taught you to play the piano like that?"

"Me and Mr. Van Der Sar. There was one in grandma's house and I would always try to play so mommy got me lessons with VDS..." she leaned in conspiratorially, "Don't tell mommy, but I only call him VDS cause it makes him mad. He says it makes him sound like a viral infection."

Johnny couldn't help, but laugh. She sounded like him as a child. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"If you like that, I've got a hundred more."

As Johnny wondered what other secrets she might have (she had already informed him that she only watched Disney for Georgie's sake; she preferred re-runs of _I Love Lucy_ and _Patty Duke_ to anything featuring the Jonas brothers), he heard his name being bellowed.

"Johnny! Johnny, where are you?"

"We're in the music room."

"We?"

As Lulu walked in she saw Spinelli asleep on a couch and Johnny sitting at the piano with Georgie's daughter.

"Hello, Esme. How are you today?"

"Hi! Better than yesterday, Miss. Spencer. Yourself?"

"Fine…what happened yesterday?"

"Aunt Maxie and Spinelli had a bake off, but all the cookies were nasty. I tried to feed them to uncle Mac's dog, but he put them all back on the plate."

"Was that another secret, Eskimo?"

"Oh, yes… but only from aunt Maxie. Spinelli admits that they weren't his finest batch of cookies."

"You certainly spend a lot of time with Johnny, Esme. Where is your mother?"

If looks could kill, Lulu would have been DOA. "Lulu!"

"Well, the question begs to be answered."

"Johnny, is she being fastous?"

"Fastous?"

"You know… taking the piss?"

He couldn't help it, he laughed out loud._ "_I think the word you are looking for is_ Facetious. _And I don't think your mother would like you using that other word, Eskimo."

"Sorry, Johnny. I don't suppose…"

"Yes, that can be another secret."

"Thanks. I should probably wake Spin up so that we can go meet aunt Maxie. If we miss our lunch reservation she might have that cow they are always mentioning."

When Esme ran over to Spinelli, Lulu walked up to Johnny. "You were ignoring me in favor of a four year old!"

"She was the more mature person in the conversation."

Before she could retort, Spin and Esme said their goodbyes (Esme ran between them and gave Johnny a hug) and left. Johnny knew this conversation was going nowhere good.

"Why were you so rude to her? As you so lovingly pointed out she is _four_."

"Why are you so enamored with a four year old?!"

"She is also the child of a good friend-"

"Since when are you and Georgie good friends?!"

"Since I came to this town… Georgie was the first friend I made."

"I thought I was the first friend you made."

"I think we both know our association has never been about friendship."

"Johnny, I don't like you spending time with either of them. How are we supposed to bond and move toward a life together when Georgie has you playing daddy-"

"Georgie doesn't have me playing anything and you should watch what you say next. I don't take kindly to ultimatums and I won't let you dictate who I spend my time with."

"You should be spending it with me!"

"Yeah, Lulu because this is the best way to spend my afternoon."

"Johnny-"

"Save it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes… Johnny, are you still going to take me and Scott to the GH picnic tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Thank you all for the complimentary reviews!! I was kind of afraid people wouldn't like this story. I am always happy to hear from anyone reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

* * *

As Spinelli went over their evidence and list of facts aloud, Georgie and Maxie tried to pick up on things they might have missed.

"Did Nikolas have any girlfriends between Emily's death and hooking up with Claudia?"

"Not that I know of… do you suspect these are the actions of a scorned ex-lover?"

"I don't have anything solid, it's just a hunch."

"Explain."

"Well, the last note… the one that accompanied the bullet referred to a love denied. I figure some chick wants Claudia's husband enough to kill for him."

"Maybe it was a lover that never got the chance to be a girlfriend."

"Maximista, would you be adverse to inquiring as to the love life of the Dashing Prince?"

"When have I ever turned down juicy details, Spinelli?!"

"Never, Maximista."

"Ok, you do that and I will follow up on this lead Jason gave us."

"You interviewed Jason, Georgie?"

"Yeah, I was at his house interviewing Elizabeth and he came home early. He said that for the first time since before Emily's death he had seen new staff members at the castle."

"I don't get it."

"Sleuthing for rich people rule number 1: Nothing escapes the help… not even the actions of the new help. If any of the new staff members seem fishy, I'll bet some of the older staff would be willing to talk about it."

"But we interviewed-"

"Yes, but wasn't Nikolas present for those interviews Maxie?"

"Well, yeah… he wanted to be present."

"And what makes an informant clamp up tighter than vice grips?"

Spinelli piped up then, "The sight of the person who signs his checks."

"Exactly!"

"We have to interview all of those people again?!"

"No, just the ones who have worked at Windemere for at least 5 years."

"I'll call Nikolas about his girlfriends, you head over to do the interviews and Spinelli can go work on the Patterson case."

"The Patterson case? As in Deputy Sherriff Jack _Patterson_?"

"Yeah, his wife thinks he is having an affair with his male secretary."

"Is he?"

"Nah, we think he is buying narcotics from him. Now Spin just has to get proof."

"Security camera footage?"

"But of course!"

"You have got to love Port Charles. It's like candid camera on speed."

* * *

"Did you bring the cookies, Spinelli?" Maxie asked as they walked through the park on their way to the GH picnic.

"No."

"Why not? You should have known that I wouldn't remember."

"I'm brilliant, Maximista, not clairvoyant."

"Will you calm down Maxie, I grabbed your cookies. Though, if I were a betting woman, I would wager that not a single person will eat one."

"Why is that ,Georgie?"

"They taste like you made them with shellac a component of cement."

"Nice, Georgie. Scare off my poor niece because you cannot appreciate biscotti!"

"They were supposed to be oatmeal raisin!"

"So, they're oatmeal raisin biscotti!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Maxie."

"Anna!" Esme screamed as she ran over to the blankets Robin and Patrick had spread out.

As Georgie, Maxie and Spin went over to join them, Georgie spied Johnny, Lulu and a little blonde head that she could only assume was Scott. Johnny caught her eye and waved. What was he doing here?

"He is on the hospital board."

She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. "If you can afford to be on the board why would you attend a picnic with the rabble?"

"Nikolas and the Quartermaines come every year, all of the board members do… and who you calling rabble?" Robin piped up.

"Sorry… I just… I cannot seem to escape that man."

"Why would you want to escape Johnny, mommy? He is nice and smart. And he never makes my nose burn." Yesterday, Esme met Sonny and he was wearing Old Spice.

"You're right, Es. What was I thinking?"

"Thinking about what?"

Why did he insist on sneaking up on her like that?

"Good afternoon, Johnny."

"Why doesn't that greeting sound sincere?"

"Mommy says she cannot escape you."

"Esme!"

"She's right, Eskimo. She did it once and I won't let her do it again."

Esme turned to her mother. "Is that like your saying, 'Fool me once, shame on me; fool me twice and shame the devil'?"

Robin burst out laughing, while Maxie, Johnny and Spin were trying really hard not to.

"Something like that, Es."

"Esme, would you like to accompany me to the swings?"

"Yes… that is if mommy says it's ok." After Georgie said yes, Esme asked Robin if Anna could come along.

"Yes, just make sure you guys stay with him!"

After they ran across the park to the swing set, Georgie decided to go and grab a coke. When she went to pick up a cup of ice, she ran smack into Lulu.

"Oh, Excuse me."

"Georgie wait, have you seen Johnny?"

"He is over at the swings with Esme and Anna."

"With Esme, huh? Why is he always with your daughter?"

"That's something you should take up with Johnny."

"I'm taking it up with you!"

"What do you want me to say? That my daughter, with negative encouragement from me, has taken a shine to him? That your boyfriend is endlessly entertained by my four year old?"

"I want you to keep her away from him."

"Not that I disagree, but would you mind telling me why you want me to try and keep them apart?"

"Because Johnny needs to focus on his real family!"

"Claudia and Nikolas?!"

"Very funny, Georgie. Me and Scott. We belong with Johnny and no matter how nice you are or how cute your brat is, you will never have him."

"Lulu, I am not after Johnny. So rest assured, if it will prevent us from ever having this or any other conversation again, I will do my level best to keep him as far away from my daughter as possible. Once Mac's wedding is over we are going back to London, anyway. So, run along to _Logan's_ son and stay out of my face."

With that, Georgie put her coke down and stormed off to the swing set. She hadn't gone off like that since she'd fought with Maxie over bathroom counter space in high school. When she spotted Johnny and Esme (Anna was on the slide with her dad) she walked up, took Esme's hand and told her they had to go back to the blankets.

"Why, mommy? I want to stay and swing."

"Well, honey I would like you to eat now. We can swing later."

"Can Johnny eat with us?"

"Johnny has his own family to get back to." She hadn't meant to sound so snarky, but she couldn't help it. How dare Lulu insinuate that she would ever use her child to lure a man!

"Georgie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… she needs to eat and we are going to make her a plate. Have a nice day, Johnny."

She picked Esme up and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

* * *

A few days later, Georgie was enjoying a quite breakfast at Kelly's. Esme was spending the day with uncle Mac and the much maligned Cassie in the city. While she would never be a MENSA candidate, Cassie seemed like a nice woman and it was clear Mac loved her. After following up a lead on this Masked Tormentor debacle, she had decided to grab a booth and veg before she went back to Maxie's to have a conference call with her editor. As she went to take a sip of her coffee, she saw Johnny walking up to her table.

"You want to tell me what that was about at the picnic?"

"Oh, Johnny, do go away!"

"No… one minute you were fine and the next you went all mama bear on me. You know I would never hurt Esme."

Oy vey. Yeah, she knew that, but she couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't hurt Lulu if she called her baby a brat again. "You would never have been allowed within a mile of my child if I thought you would so much as smudge her chapstick, Johnny. This isn't about that… I just… I think that you are spending too much time with her. If I limit your time with her now, it will be easier to manage when we leave in a couple weeks."

Oh, that look couldn't be good. "So, you want me to unlove her?"

"You don't love her!"

"I couldn't love her more if she were mine, G."

This was complete madness. "You've known her for less than a month, Johnny!"

"Yes, but as you used to tell me all the time, Georgie, it doesn't take a day to recognize sunshine."

"Are you always going to justify your actions by throwing my words back in my face?"

"I am just being honest… why are you leaving?"

"We are leaving because we have a home and a life back in London."

Johnny's look turned to one of disgust."This wouldn't be about the polo player with the sports car, would it?"

"The polo… Esme told you about Kevin?"

"Yeah, she says that he is nice to her and you… she says that he is hoping you will accept his proposal."

She loved Esme more than life itself, but they were going to have a serious talk about that tongue of hers, it ran on wheels.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Kevin has no effect on my plans to leave Port Charles. This was never a permanent stay."

She expected him to be annoyed at that last bit of info. Instead, he looked defeated. "I… will you stay in touch with me? I can respect your need for life outside of this town, but losing you twice-"

"Yes, I will stay in touch. Esme would harass me to death if we didn't."

Johnny motioned for Mike and ordered breakfast. Georgie could tell there was something else he was dying to say.

"What, Johnny?"

"Are you actually going to marry some fuddy-duddy from the English horsey set?"

"Kevin is not a fuddy-duddy. He is a nice, attentive, attractive-"

"Rich."

"Johnny, do I really strike you as the kind of woman who would marry for money?"

"No… but I am sure it doesn't hurt his case."

She didn't know whether to laugh or kick him. She opted for both. "Look, he is a great guy and he adores Esme. I… I don't know what I will do when I get back home."

He shot her a rueful smile, "Georgie, you are home."

* * *

"I hate this dress!"

"It doesn't matter if you like the dress or not, Maxie. It's Cassie's wedding and we have to wear what she likes."

Georgie didn't think there dresses were bad, however. Cassie had chosen a pastel color palette for the wedding, so Maxie was in a yellow silk strapless sheath and she was in a pink chiffon halter a line. They both looked great, but there was just no pleasing Maxie when it came to this wedding.

"Just be thankful that Cassie gave up on the ruffle neck. You looked like a potted plant and it made my chest look like a hearth."

Maxie laughed. "I suppose I should be counting my blessings. Besides, after this weekend I never have to see this dress again."

Spinelli walked into Georgie's bedroom with his hands over his eyes, "Greetings, ladies. I hope that your ceremonial garments fit satisfactorily."

"Open your eyes, Spinelli. We are not naked."

"Well… wow. You both look amazing."

"Thanks! I think we look nice too… what brings you by, aside from Maxie."

"We have a most alarming development. Joe, the horse trainer that said he had overheard a suspicious conversation between the night guard and one of the new cooks, he… Nikolas found his body this morning."

"What?!"

"Poor, Joe. He has worked at the Cassadine stables forever. How did it happen?"

"He was bludgeoned to death with a tire iron… and there was a note."

"The stalker?!"

"Maxie, are you going to be ok?"

She looked shaken. As Georgie went to sit with her on the bed, Spin grabbed a bottle of water.

"I know… I know that this is serious, but I didn't think that anyone would _die_. We cannot let this idiot get away with this Spinelli. Joe didn't deserve his fate… he was only trying to help."

"We will find the evil doer, Maximista. He wouldn't have done this if we weren't close."

The whole situation had been turned on its head… they were no longer looking for a stalker. They were looking for a murderer.

* * *

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and please continue to do so!!

Angel-eyes56- I was looking everywhere for a GoJo fic (does that smush name work?) myself, lol. Thats how this came about! I wasnt sure I could get Liz right. I am working on a Liason fic, but I am not sure it will ring true for her or Jason (I tend to like pre-2006 Liz aka Lizzie).

attagirl- I am so glad you like the way it is going! After reading the first chapters of Threads (amazing by the way), your positive feed back is even more flattering.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

I was going to wait to post this, but I am so giddy from the awesomeness of today's Liason scenes I just couldn't put it off! I think this is what we have all been waiting for (FEEDBACK PLEASE!!)…

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, please give a round of applause for the new Mr. and Mrs. Mac and Cassie Scorpio!"

As the newlyweds glided into the room to the sound of Seals and Croft's _Diamond Girl_ (Mac and Cassie both refused to listen to music made after 1990), Georgie wondered if she would ever be that happy. It had taken him awhile, but Mac had found the one. Yes, she was only 22 years old, but she had never been the kiss 500 frogs to get to one prince type. It was like she always the right guy at the wrong time. Dillon was great, but not mature enough to stay put. Kevin was also great, but she wasn't in love with him. Johnny… well Johnny was the right guy who she had met after he'd found his right girl. Her mood descending into maudlin territory, Georgie looked up to find Johnny standing right in front of her.

"May I have this dance?"

"I… I haven't slow danced in long time."

"Don't worry, it's like riding a bike."

She took the hand he extended and walked with him to the dance floor. In his arms, for the first time in years, Georgie felt like she'd never left them. She realized he was holding her a little too close, but even that was nice.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer, Johnny."

"You're not bad yourself, G."

"I… I took lessons after Esme was born. My mom said I should do something for myself, by myself once a week and I couldn't think of anything else."

"So, you've been holding out on me. I bet you're like the Ginger Rodgers of London."

She laughed. "I don't know about that, but it was fun. I told Esme I'd get her private lessons for her birthday." Had Johnny always smelled this good?

"She wants to be a ballroom dancer?"

"No, she wants to try her hand at ballet, but only with Dame Lydia Wilkes. Thankfully, she is available to start in September. Esme would be crushed if she couldn't celebrate her fifth year on earth in a rainbow colored tutu."

"Who's more excited, you or her?"

"I am not completely sure."

The song had come to an end a few moments before they actually parted.

"I should get back to the head table before Maxie tries to spike Cassie's champagne."

A few hours later, Johnny was again on the dance floor, but this time he was dancing with Esme.

"Spin me again, Johnny! I am going to spin like this all the time once I learn how to be a ballerina."

"You will be the best ballerina ever, Eskimo."

"That's what I kept telling mommy. I cannot wait until my birthday. September 7 will be the best day ever!"

Johnny stopped cold. "Your birthday is September 7, Eskimo?"

"Yes, I cannot wait to be five and get to go to school. Oh, and mommy says I can have a big party when I turn seven cause I will be seven on the seventh."

If Georgie had Esme at the beginning of September 2008, she would have to have gotten pregnant in early December 2007 … she was still in Port Charles in early December. He… he had to be Esme's father.

"Johnny, are you ok? You look upset… I didn't mean to step on your foot."

"I'm fine, Eskimo. You didn't hurt me." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I just realized I need to talk to your mom. Do you remember where she was the last time you saw her?"

"She is right over there talking to Spinelli."

Johnny looked in the direction she was pointing. After a moment Georgie looked up and he caught her eye. The look on his face must have revealed his mood because she looked like a deer caught in headlights. He picked Esme up and stalked over to Georgie and Spinelli.

"Spinelli, would you take Esme to get some cake? She has been waiting to get a piece with a rose on it."

"Of course, come on Es. After we get cake, I will show you how to over ride the PA system."

As they walked off, Johnny turned back to Georgie. He wanted to throttle her, but instead, he said in a cold voice, "We need to talk."

"Johnny… I don't think this is the time-"

"Either you come with me to the terrace or we talk about your lies right here in front of all your family and friends. Your decision."

Georgie blanched and nodded. She walked ahead of him across the ballroom and out onto the terrace. Once outside, Johnny closed the doors that led to the ballroom and stood in front of them. She was looking out at the night's sky and he could tell she was trying to compose herself. Fat chance.

"So, were you ever going to tell me that she's my daughter?"

* * *

"Answer me, Georgie!"

"Johnny… Johnny please, calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down. You have been lying to me since you got here!"

"I… don't know."

"What don't you know?"

"I… I don't know if I was going to ever tell you."

"Why the HELL not?!"

He was so angry; Georgie had never seen him like this. "I… I wanted to protect her-"

"You think I would have hurt her?"

"Not purposely, but your life is dangerous-"

"That's a cop out and you know it. I would never let that part of my life touch my child. I would remove every member of the five families from the face of this earth before I would let them touch a hair on her head."

"That! That right there Johnny. Your life is violent and she means too much to me-"

"Is that your only excuse?"

"My little girl deserves better than second best."

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I would ignore her in favor of business?"

"No, I think she would always be on the second page of your life, while you and Lulu grabbed all the headlines for your star turn in Rebel without a _Clue_! She deserves better than that."

"So, you kept me out of her life because you didn't like my girlfriend?" he said, his voice dripping with hostility.

"No!"

"Then what made you think that?"

"I knew you Johnny. You always used to tell me that changing was not an option. And if you recall, you were not exactly in a "daddy" place in life back then. Your world revolved around chasing Lulu, 

aggravating Sonny and sticking it to your father. When I found out I was scared! I was 18 and pregnant by a guy I had known for all of five minutes..."

"But you didn't think I would care-"

"I tried to call you once…"

She had thrown him for a loop with that little tidbit, but he recovered quickly. "What, you couldn't remember my number?"

"No… I did call, but Lulu answered your phone… and I could hear you in the background. I could tell you were in bed. I just… I just hung up."

The look on his face had her taking a step back. "And the longer you were gone, the easier it got to live a lie?"

"Johnny… I'm sorry."

Before he could reply, Robin burst out on the terrace. "She is about to throw the bouquet, Georgie! You have to come back in."

Georgie looked at Johnny and he looked away. "I…"

"Go, Georgie." He grabbed her arm before she made it through the door. "But know that this is far from over."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

Between all the GoJo love in the reviews (Thank you all and feel free to leave more!!) and the joy of Liason angst, I couldnt resist adding a few mid week chapters!

* * *

"What are we going to do, Georgie?"

"_We _aren't going to do anything. I… I am going to try and talk Johnny out of making any rash decisions."

"I still cannot believe he spoke to you like that."

"He was right, Maxie."

"Whatever. You're no more a liar than the Shrew and let's be honest his mouth isn't exactly a prayer book either."

"Yes, but I understand where he is coming from… he just got the shock of his life."

"He'll get over it."

* * *

"I have a daughter."

Claudia wouldn't have been any more surprised had Johnny said he was a changeling.

"You have a what?!"

"I have a four year old daughter."

"Since when?"

"Since 2008, apparently."

"Is it the girl who was here last month, the munchkin who called daddy Zacrazy?" She said with a laugh.

"Yes, that is my daughter Esme. She's amazing, right?"

"She is and adorable to boot. She looks like you, you know, nothing like Maxie's kid sister… you slept with Maxie's kid sister?!"

"It just happened… she was the best thing in my life."

It was true, he had never been happier than he was in short time before she left. "I thought she just wasn't that into me… turns out she just wasn't that into trusting me or being honest with me."

"So, you fell for her, she fell into your bed, you knocked her up and she split?"

"In an ineloquent nut shell."

"That is some screwed up story, Johnny. How did the kid take it?"

"I don't know if she knows yet. No doubt, Georgie would like to skip town and pretend this never happened. I am sure Maxie is trying to convince her to leave as we speak."

"Are you going to let her?"

He smiled sardonically. "She had my child, Claudia. Georgie will never be rid of me now."

* * *

Walking behind the butler to Johnny's study, Georgie wondered just what she was in for with this little meeting. He had been curt on the phone, so she knew this was not a cease fire. But she hoped that he would at least be semi rational. When they arrived at the door it was open and Johnny was standing at the window.

"Miss. Jones has arrived, sir."

"Thank you, Winters. Please close the door behind you."

He turned to look at her then. No words, he just stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

As the moment stretched, Georgie got more and more uncomfortable. "I… Johnny, say something."

"I am surprised you are still in Port Charles."

"You wanted me to leave?"

"I expected you to run."

"You have had a guard on me since last night. You would have found me."

She had surprised him. Good, he needed to know that she was all too aware of how he operated.

"You saw him?"

"Yes, knowing when you are being tailed is one of the many tricks you learn living with the police commissioner and being the daughter of spies."

"I will tell him to be less conspicuous."

"Tell him to leave me alone, Johnny."

"I can't do that."

"You mean you won't."

"Alright, I won't."

Why did he have to be so infuriating? "I didn't come here to bicker with you. I just want to know what you want to happen next."

"You'll do whatever I want?"

"No, but I would like to hear what you have to say now that you've had a chance to cool off… a bit."

"Have you told Esme, yet?"

"I didn't know if she needed to know yet."

"If she needed to know? You expect me to walk away?"

"No, but I expect Lulu to try-"

"You really do take me for the worst kind of fool."

She couldn't tell if he was more hurt or angry at that."I don't -"

"Then, why do you think I would let you OR Lulu dictate my relationship with _my child_?"

"_Our_ child, Johnny. Why? Well, let's see. Lulu is manipulative and she hates your relationship with Esme."

"Her opinion is not a factor. Esme is the only person that matters."

He was actually putting Es first, that was a good sign right?

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"First, we tell Esme that I am her father."

"And then?"

"Then you both move in here with me."

This is what she had been afraid of. "You expect me to move Esme into this mausoleum?"

"I expect you to let Esme live in her rightful home!"

She wasn't sure she could feel anymore guilty. "Johnny-"

"This is not up for discussion." He stormed. "_You_ decided that I was not safe enough, mature enough or strong enough to be in her life. _You_ robbed me of the last four years. It stops today! She will live here with _us_ because I need to spend time with her as her father, Georgie. "

She was trying not to cry. He was right, she had been too scared to share Esme and her fear prevented Esme from knowing him.

"You're right, but-"

"But nothing, Georgie. I want to live with my daughter… You owe me that much. Now do you want to go and get her, or should I?"

Johnny was not going to compromise and she didn't want Esme's entire world to be ripped to shreds because of her.

"I… I will."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

* * *

"The Misses Jones to see you, Sir."

"Thank you, Winters. Please shut the door behind you."

As they walked into his study, Johnny couldn't keep his eyes off of Esme. He hadn't seen her since the day before and he hadn't really had a chance to focus on the good that had come out of the situation. Yes, Georgie had lied to him and he was nowhere near ready to let that go. However, knowing that they had made this little person standing before him… there just weren't words for what he felt.

"Are you ok, Johnny?

"I am fine, Eskimo."

"Why do you look so serious?"

"Well, I just got some big news yesterday."

He led her to the couch and they both sat down. Georgie was still standing by the door. She looked at him and he motioned to the seat next to Esme. When she sat down he began again.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you…"

Georgie found her tongue. "Es, do you remember when I told you that your dad lived very far away and that was why you didn't know him?"

"Yes… did Johnny find him?"

"Esme… Johnny is your dad."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "How do you know that, mommy?"

Georgie looked up at him then. "Well, Esme…"

"She knows that because there was never any doubt, Eskimo," he said, his eyes never leaving Georgie. "She just wanted to be sure that you would be safe and loved before we let you know."

"So, you're really my daddy?"

"Yes, Eskimo. I am really your daddy."

Esme stood up on the couch and faced Johnny. She put her hands on her hips and examined him. Just when he thought he would die from the anticipation, she threw her arms around his neck.

"I prayed that it was you, Johnny… I mean Daddy."

Georgie started to cry and he could feel himself tearing up. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He held her and breathed in her scent. He and Georgie had made this miracle… how had he ever gotten so lucky?

"Es, how would you feel about coming to live with Johnny?"

Esme pulled back slightly to look at her mother. "Can I really?!"

"Yes."

"Will you come too?"

Georgie looked at him then and he knew from the look in her eyes that he had won this battle.

"I'll come to."

Georgie'd thought to at least get her bearings before she had to make the move, but Johnny was having none of that. He personally escorted them to Maxie's to pack their things. He knew she wouldn't protest because Esme was having the time of her life. Her feet hadn't touched the ground since they'd walked into Crimson Pointe that afternoon. She loved that her baby was happy, but she just knew this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

The next morning, Georgie awoke to the sound of the coffee cart being wheeled into her room.

"How do you take your coffee, Miss. Jones?"

In a to-go cup, she thought to herself. "I will just have black coffee thank you… I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Marisol, ma'am."

"Thank you, Marisol."

As she sipped her coffee, Georgie wondered what else was in store for her in the day ahead. After she showered (in the biggest guest bathroom she had ever seen) and dressed (in a "closet" the size of her first apartment), Georgie descended the grand stair case. She had tried to memorize the floor plan, but couldn't remember where the breakfast room was.

"Winters?"

"Down the hall and to your right, Miss. Jones."

Georgie figured out last night that this man would be her saving grace in the transition to staying here.

"Thank you, Winters."

Following his directions, Georgie walked through double doors to find Johnny and Esme eating pancakes and discussing the day ahead.

"Is the boat pink, Daddy?"

He laughed. "No, Eskimo, the yacht is white… but I promise I will get you something pink."

"I want to see fish… Good morning, Mommy!"

Georgie walked to Esme's chair, kissing her forehead before taking her own seat. As she was served, she inquired as to what they had been talking about when she walked in.

"We are going out on Daddy's boat today. He said it is called _the Port Charles Princess_."

Georgie caught herself before she spat out her juice. He had named his boat after her?! When she had told him years ago that she was _technically_ a princess he had thought she was joking and she hadn't corrected him. Before she let her imagination run wild with that possibility, she thought of his never ending obsession with Lulu. No doubt she was his Princess.

"Oh… that sounds like fun, Es."

Johnny smiled at her. "I didn't think you would mind the break."

"I can't go."

From the look on his face it was clear the short cease fire was over.

"Why not?"

"I have to speak with my publisher and then head over to Spinelli's office to work on the case."

"Mommy, can you ask grandma to send my tutu?"

"Yes, is there anything else that you think you'll want to have here?"

Johnny's head shot up at that. "Why have it shipped in fits and starts? Have everything sent here."

"Because I don't know how long we are staying."

Johnny fixed her with a grim look, "Esme, are you finished eating?" When she replyed with a shake of her head, Johnny sent her to go wash up and get ready for their day out on the yacht. Once the doors closed behind her, Georgie braced herself for round three.

"You are staying for the foreseeable future."

Georgie bit back a caustic reply. "I cannot just stop my life, Johnny."

"If this is about Kurt-"

"_Kevin_ and its not. I have a budding career-"

"You can write anywhere. In fact, if my memory serves me correctly you wrote the first story here."

Ok, he had her there. "I am also teaching an English class-"

"Cancel it."

Was he trying to goad her? "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I am not telling you what to do, I am telling you how to do it… there is a difference."

"Bastard." Georgie said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Why can't we just live here for a month or two then, when you guys get more comfortable, work out a schedule?"

"So, appease me just enough to get me off your back about this and then send Esme to stay with me when you feel like you can spare her?"

"That's not-"

"It's not going to happen." He got up from the table and pulled the servant's bell. "Marisol, help Miss. Jones unpack the rest of her things and then give her the number to our shipping facility. She needs to send for the rest of her things."

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara."

"Oh, and Marisol? Let Winters know that our guests are no longer guests. They will be living here for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara."

Johnny went to follow Marisol out of the door. "You cannot do this, Johnny!"

"I already have."

As the doors shut Georgie threw her water glass across the room and watched it shatter. If Johnny didn't stop being so high handed one of them would surely be leaving the mansion on a stretcher.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

This one is pretty long, but I think you will enjoy it. Feedback please (and thank you!!).

* * *

"Georgie! I didn't think you'd make it."

"I said I would help… and I need the distraction."

"It went that badly?"

"No, Esme took the whole thing in stride. She is so excited to finally have her dad… even more excited that Johnny is her dad."

"So, you needed a break from the Broody One?"

"You could say that. He has decided that my not telling him about Es means he gets to make all the decisions. Apparently, I am moving back to Port Charles."

"Way to go, Johnny!"

"Maxie?! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, but I can still be happy that you will be around longer."

"Whatever. Spinelli do you have any leads?"

"After going over Maxie's notes from the Prince's interview, I have thought of a suspect that might fit the bill."

"Who?!" Maxie and Georgie answered in unison.

"The quirky Nurse Crowell."

"Nadine? The nurse from PEDS?!"

"I knew she was too nice, with that 'Ooh, I just love kids and puppets' act."

Georgie made a face at Maxie, the only reason she disliked her was that Spin liked her.

"Why her?"

"It would seem that she was a rival for the Brooding Prince's heart a few years back. I found that she went as far as trying to seduce him. He told her he saw her as a sister… she was broken hearted, but seemed to get over it. However, it appears that she quit working at the clinic a few days before Vixenella got the first note. Not only that, but she has been… reclusive lately."

"Reclusive?"

"Usually very outgoing, Nurse Nadine has been skipping social functions with hospital staff… most notably the GH picnic which she usually co-runs with the Mother of the Valkyrie."

"That is a bit suspicious… is a stake out in order?"

"I wouldn't like to believe this heinous killer is the loveable Nurse… maybe an interview first."

"Spinelli, I know you like this crazy-"

"No, he's right Maxie. Aside from a coincidence and a shortened social calendar we don't have enough to make her anymore than a person of interest. A friendly conversation is much more likely to give us an idea of what we are dealing with. She is innocent until proven guilty."

"Well, do we go together?"

"And scare her half to death?! No, I think Georgie should go to see her."

"You cannot possibly believe she'll come on to Spinelli? No offense."

"None taken."

"No, but I think if she is our girl she will be much more comfortable with an old girl friend from the hospital than a known PI."

"I'll need her info and a good reason for contacting her."

"Tell her you think Esme may be sick and ask for some advice."

"Simple and safe, yet she can do all of the talking. Maximista is a masterful manipulator."

"I'll call her and ask her to meet me tomorrow…"

As Maxie and Spin completely ignored her in favor of each other, Georgie took that as her cue to leave. They'd be annoying if they weren't so cute.

* * *

Maybe he could call a small truce. Johnny knew that he had let his anger get the best of him these past few days, but would it kill her to at least try and make this work? He had always felt connected to her and Esme was proof that they would always be connected. Georgie seemed to hate that… and that just made him angrier. However, getting angry and making her angry was getting him nowhere fast. As he approached her bedroom door, he braced himself. They hadn't spoken since breakfast yesterday.

Hopefully, she wouldn't slap him as soon as she saw him. Before he could knock, Georgie opened the door and almost ran into him.

"Whoa… where's the fire?"

"I… I thought I heard something. Why are you loitering outside my door?"

"I wasn't loitering. I was about to knock."

"I do not want to fight-"

"I didn't come to fight. Just to talk."

"Are you still bent on us living here until the end of time?"

He tried to hide his smile, Georgie was cute when she was being dramatic. So, he couldn't help baiting her.

"Yes."

"Then I really don't see what there is to talk about!"

"Esme."

"What… I just came from her room and she was fine. Johnny-"

"Nothing is wrong with her. It… it just occurred to me that her life before March is a complete mystery to me and you are the only one who can fill me in."

She looked contrite. Moving out of the doorway, she let him into the room. He had put her in the bedroom next door to his. Georgie didn't know that until she was already settled and he wouldn't let her move to another one. It was immature, but he had been feeling churlish and vindictive. The more she tried to distance herself, the tighter he held on.

"What do you want to know?" Georgie said as she took a seat on the chaise lounge by the bed. Knowing full well she wouldn't offer him the seat next to her, Johnny took it without invitation.

"What was it like the day she was born?"

Georgie looked caught off guard. "Oh, well… I woke up at about 3 am with really awful dry heaves. I thought something was wrong because they never mentioned that in the Dr. Spock books."

He laughed. Leave it to Georgie to be a follower of Dr. Spock.

"Were you alone?"

"Yes-"

"Why?"

"My mom and dad lived a couple of blocks away… I liked being on my own. I called mom and asked her to take me to the hospital."

"Were you in labor yet?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it at the time. It took her no time to get to me and get me to the hospital. I didn't speak Italian at the time so she was my translator. There is nothing like having your mother tell you that the doctor poking you in your nether regions is trying to break your water."

"Was it a long time before she came?"

"10 hours."

"Yikes."

Georgie laughed in that musical way that never failed to warm his heart.

"I have had more fun at the dentist's office, but I'd do it all over again because it brought me Esme."

"Was she big?"

"No, she was really small, 5 lbs, 5 oz. At first, I was afraid that she was sick, but the doctors said that she was just small. When they put her in my arms, I couldn't believe how perfect she was… big brown eyes, a head full of dark hair."

"She sounds like me as a baby."

"Would you like to see some pictures?"

"Absolutely."

Georgie shot out of her seat and walked over to an attaché case. She pulled out a large photo album and hesitated. Seeming to think something over, she hurried back to her seat and opened to the first page.

On it was a picture of Esme as a baby and a copy of her foot print.

"She was beautiful."

"She looks like you."

Very true, he should have known that she was his the moment he saw her… maybe on some level he had.

"Does that bother you?"

"No… it just… well, there was no forgetting that she isn't all mine."

As Georgie turned the pages, Johnny was treated to Esme's first years of life.

"Here she is on the day she took her first step. I have a video clip if you want to see it sometime."

"I would love that… I missed so much."

"I know, Johnny. I know and it's my fault."

While it was true, he still hated hearing it. Georgie had always represented everything that was right in the world.

"I want it all back… I want to have memories, not just pictures."

"I wish I could give you memories… go back in time-"

"If you had it to do over… would you… could you trust me enough to let me in? To tell me the truth?"

He held his breath waiting for her answer, feeling as if his life hinged on it. With tears in her eyes, she searched his.

"Johnny…"

"So, you would still lie?"

He stood, knowing he had to get out of there. Georgie, sensing his move, stood and grabbed his arm.

"Johnny, I cannot say for sure because I didn't know then what I know now… I didn't know that you would give up anything to have her in your life. I didn't know that you would love her so completely…"

He moved closer to her, he needed this… to know that Georgie understood what Esme meant to him. What they both meant to him.

"If you had known back then?"

A tear slipped down her cheek, but she maintained eye contact. Georgie lifted up on her toes so that she and Johnny were almost eye to eye. With a conviction that he could hardly doubt, she said, "I could never have kept her from you."

Had anything ever sounded as sweet? They were so close that he could feel her breath on his face. He leaned down, expecting her to bolt. When she remained still, he slowly dipped his mouth closer to hers.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

His phone. The moment gone, Georgie backed away from him. He went to grab her, but she was already at the door.

"I… I have to go. You can keep the photo album. I have a copy back home."

With that she fled. He wanted to go after her, but maybe they both needed to get a handle on the situation… if they hadn't been interrupted, well he didn't know what might have happened. Ok, he knew what he wanted to happen, but he knew they weren't ready for that yet. Realizing his phone was still ringing he took it out of his pocket and checked the ID.

_Lulu_.

"Hello?"

"How long have you known that she's yours, Johnny?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

Yea for Shrewlu smack down!

* * *

Tip toeing into the library, Georgie was relieved to find herself alone. She knew that she was acting like ten different kinds of fool about the almost kiss, but she just hadn't worked out exactly what she should say to him. Yesterday, she had gone from wanting to rail at him to wanting to kiss the life's breath out of him in a matter of minutes. He had been such a jerk at breakfast… and just when she'd written him off as the worst kind of tyrant he had to go and ruin it by reminding her of _her_ Johnny. He had been attentive and so achingly loving as they had flipped through the photo album. When he'd traced Esme's footprint with his fingers the way he used to trace a bar of notes that he wanted to commit to heart… why couldn't she just get over him already?

"Madame, Miss. Spencer is here-"

"So glad to see you making yourself at home, Georgie."

This week just keeps getting better and better. "Hello to you too, Lulu."

"Cut the crap."

"Alright. What can I do for you?"

"You can get out."

"I don't think Johnny would like that." It was snarky and baiting, but she was not in a patient mood.

"Johnny doesn't know that he is being taken for a ride. He doesn't realize that you are using your kid to break us up."

"Said the pot to the kettle. Last I heard, the only reason Johnny isn't raising Scott is Logan's refusal to live your lie."

"I… Johnny told you about that?!"

"Johnny isn't really good at keeping things from me."

"But you can't say the same."

She had her there. "I know that I hurt him by not telling him about Esme, but-"

"You also lied to him when you seduced him."

"I did not-"

"You made him think-made us all think- that you were some sweet, paragon of love and forgiveness all the while you were using him to get back at me."

"What-"

"And now you want to take the love of my life away from me. When did you become so hateful?"

Georgie couldn't help herself, she laughed.

"What in the world do you find so funny?"

"I.. I just forgot how self important and indulgent you were. I suppose it was naive of me to think that you had grown up in the past four years…"

"I-"

"But you're right Lulu. I slept with Johnny, had his child, kept her from him and then sprung it on him at my uncle's wedding reception during the _Cool and the Gang _cover band's performance to get back at you. I have been plotting it for years and now it has all come to fruition. Mmwah ha ha. I'm evil."

"So, my life is a joke to you?"

"Your life?! You are the single most selfish person I have ever met and that includes my parents! I have never aspired to be a paragon of anything. I try- and I stress the word try- to do what's right. I loved Dillon and you told him lies to get him into your bed. I forgave you both and moved on with my life. My relationship with Johnny had nothing what so ever to do with either one of you!"

"I refuse to believe that sleeping with my boyfriend was just a happy coincidence."

"He wasn't your boyfriend and there was no coincidence. I slept with Johnny because I wanted to and I have yet to regret it. Furthermore, if Johnny is the love of your life, the fact that my daughter and I are now a part of his life shouldn't make a bit of difference to you."

"You want him… you probably always have. But you cannot have him, he is in love with me."

She was right, but that didn't mean Georgie had to admit it.

"I already had him, hence your reason for this little heart-to-heart. As to whether you will keep him, well now that is entirely up to you." If looks could kill, Georgie would have expired on the spot. "However, I am _not _after Johnny. As much as you hate it, you are just going to have to learn to live with the fact that he and I share a child."

"How does he even know she is his?"

Georgie turned on her best innocent look and tried not to laugh as she said, "Aside from the fact that she has the Zacchara birthmark? She was born exactly nine months after… our night."

Lulu was as red as a lobster. Good, she had no business accusing Georgie of lying about the paternity of her child.

"If you don't want Johnny, why are you still here?"

"He won't let me leave."

"Oh, come on Georgie you are a big girl, surely Johnny cannot tell you where to live. You cannot really want to live with a man who so clearly wants me!"

"He has decided that what I want doesn't matter… he wants me to stay here indefinitely."

"I want you gone!"

"I hate to be a spoilsport, but this is not your house."

"When I tell Johnny how you have been plotting against me, he will send you packing."

Tired of bickering and in no mood to suffer Lulu's company any longer, Georgie walked to the door and motioned for Winters.

"Miss. Spencer is leaving, please escort her to the door."

"You can't throw me out of Johnny's house!"

"You can walk out or I can have you dragged out. Unfortunately, there is nothing behind door number 3."

"You will not get away with this."

To that, Georgie simply smiled and held the door open. As a furious Lulu was followed by a smirking Winters out of the door, she was left with one thought: _How much trouble did I just start?_

* * *

"Hey, Nadine! Can I borrow you for a sec?"

"Sure, Georgie. Just let m finish putting this info into the computer."

As she sat in the waiting alcove next to the fourth floor nurses station, Georgie thought about the little scene that had just played out back at Crimson Pointe. No doubt Lulu was busy trying to find Johnny to cut the tenuous thread that was holding their little truce together. Well, she would have to wait a bit as Johnny was out of town until tomorrow afternoon. It was probably wrong of her to be happy about that fact, but his absence gave her a reprieve on several fronts –least of all her taunt fest with Lulu. Esme said that Johnny had delayed his trip two hours waiting to tell Georgie in person that he was leaving before he finally had to leave… only Johnny could be high handed and considerate.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, Nadine I'm sorry… I am just preoccupied with my drama."

"Is everything ok?"

"I… Esme is having some throat issues. I know it seems small, but her throat aches just won't go away. I knew that you were great with children and figured…"

"I am glad you thought of me! What are her symptoms? Is her throat raw or swollen?"

"It is a bit raw…"

"Is she running a fever?"

"No, it is just her throat."

"Can she swallow?"

"Yes, but anything other than water burns."

"Hmm… it sounds like something she ate may have left a few lacerations."

"Now that you mention it, she did have crab for the first time a yesterday."

"I bet she got a bit of the shell! You should give her some chloriseptic to numb her throat and that should have her all healed up in a few days."

"Thank you so much. I knew you would know what to do. You are always so good with children."

"I love them… I can't wait to have some of my own."

"I am sure you'll be a great mom."

"I was nervous about that until I got to spend some time with… a friend's son."

A friend huh? Now they were getting somewhere. "Oh, were you good with him?"

"Yes! He is the sweetest little boy. I just loved spending time around him."

"Loved? Did the friend move away?"

"No… he… they just cannot be a part of my life right now."

Georgie gave her a knowing look. "Another woman?"

"Something like that."

"Have you really given up on him? He sounds like he could be more than a friend."

"I don't know if I can ever give up on him."

"Nadine-"  
"That's my pager!" Nadine looked relieved to hear it go off. " I have to go. It was so nice talking with you, Georgie. Let me know if the medicine works for Esme!"

"Oh… bye, Nadine!"

Nikolas had been her friend, so it wasn't a stretch to think that she had gotten to know Spencer. Maybe Claudia fell in love with Nikolas and that pushed Nadine out? Georgie had hoped that Spin was wrong, but it seemed that sweet Nadine was indeed a prime suspect.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

This should explain the Johnny/Lulu phone convo... lol.

* * *

Walking into Kelly's in dire need of a stiff drink, but settling for coffee, Johnny contemplated the last few weeks of his life. The business trip that had taken him out of town had been a boring inconvenience, but it gave him time to think. As much as he wanted-needed- his daughter in his life, making her and Georgie move into Crimson Pointe had been about wanting and needing Georgie. If he was completely honest with himself, he would admit that if he could have thought of a way to move them in even before he knew Esme was his, he would have. He used to dream about the day when he would see her again. He'd thought he would show her how wrong she had been to leave him, gain her heartfelt apology and then keep her under lock and key should she ever get the notion to leave his sight again. He was an idiot.

Georgie thought the worst of him and had been glad to be rid of him. She wasn't sorry and she didn't want to stay. He knew that he had screwed things up royally by making Lulu his consolation prize, now and then. That had been foolhardy and selfish, but he had needed someone to make the truth-that Georgie could and would do better- less painful. He had allowed himself one night to call Georgie his and that one glorious night had brought her (by way of their daughter) back to him. He had his heretofore unconceivable chance. How could he convince her that he was the only man that could ever give her everything that she deserved? How did he make her understand that her being entirely too good for him only meant that he would work that much harder to please her… to remind her that she was his world?

He knew almost jumping her after looking at the photo album was not the way to start, but he hadn't been entirely in control at that moment. She'd started biting her lip, staring at him with that piercing honeyed gaze and he had gone from angry to enchanted to aroused in split seconds. Meeting Mike's questioning gaze as he handed him his to-go cup, Johnny realized that if he didn't turn his thoughts he could very well have Mike thinking he was going to jump him.

"When did you get back?"

Could he be less in the mood to deal with Lulu?

"I just got here an hour ago-"

"Why didn't you call?"

Why hadn't he indeed? With things so up in the air at home, he had thought of little else. After giving Lulu a curt explanation about his newly discovered daughter when she had interrupted his moment with Georgie he had gone back to focusing on her… and her mother.

"I needed time to think."

"I have already come up with our only alternative. You and Georgie need to work out a custody agreement and then she cannot hold Esme over your head. Then we can move on with our life and she can just move on!"

"That is not an option." He said more gruffly than he should have.

"She cannot be living there when Scott and I move in."

"You and Scott aren't moving in."

She looked taken aback. "Well… not right away…"

"Never."

"Johnny!"

"Look… we said we would _try_ to work on our relationship. Or what was left of it. I no longer have the energy or the inclination."

"You love me, Johnny!"

Not ever, but that was too cruel to voice. "We don't work anymore… we haven't for a long time."

"She is trying to turn you against me! I knew she wanted you… I told that selfish witch to leave and she just-"

"You what?!"

Now she was trying and failing to look innocent. "I told her that we needed our life back and that she wasn't a part of it. I know you love Esme, but they don't have to be a package-"

"Like Scott and Logan? They are my family and they will never be separated from me." Before she could interject, he added, "You and I don't have a life together anymore. I could say you ruined that when you lied to me about working with the DA or when you lied to me about your son, but we never would have had a life together even if you hadn't done those things. We are toxic and have been since the first day we met. You wanted to be with me for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to be with you because I thought I couldn't do better. That's over now."

Leaving Lulu and Mike speechless, he picked up his coffee and walked out of the door.

* * *

Having spotted Georgie's rental in the driveway, Johnny entered his home with a purposeful stride. He knew that Esme was with Maxie and that meant he had Georgie alone. No more hiding from him and avoiding him. He would apologize for his nearly mauling her and then they would get down to brass tax. He knew he could get her to stay, even if they were just going to co parent until he had time enough to convince her that his plans for their joint future were sound. Meaning to pass by Winters, the man stopped him from entering the Library.

"What is it, Winters?"

"Miss. Jones is in with a guest."

"I will just have to run Spinelli out."

"It isn't Mister Spinelli, sir. It is Mister Fields-Jephson."

So, Kevin had followed her to Port Charles? Johnny was incensed.

"How long has he been here?"

"About an hour, sir."

"Leave us."

As Winters made his way back to the front hall, Johnny stepped closer to the cracked double doors.

He noted with disgust that Kevin wasn't what he had expected. He was tall and well built. Short, blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked like he'd just stepped off the pages of _Esquire_. No wonder Georgie wanted him.

"How can you even think to let him raise, Es?"

"Kevin, he is her father."

"Only by blood. I know her better than he could even dream to know her."

"They have grown close… she loves him."

"As well she should, but that doesn't mean you should ruin your life. Do you really want this?"

"I… I want my baby to be happy."

"She was happy with us."  
Johnny had gone cold. No way was Kevin ever coming anywhere near his child again.

"You are supposed to be mine, Georgiana. You both are."

Georgie looked at Kevin then… it was a winsome look. She never looked at him that way.

"You have been so good to me Kevin… too us both. But lying to Johnny, however good my intentions, robbed them both of precious time. I am trying not to begrudge him the time he has with her now."

"Even if it means you must sacrifice yourself?"

"It is not a sacrifice…"

"What of my marriage proposal? Am I to wait out a madman's whims in order to have you back where you belong?"

Johnny had heard enough. He had to get away before he did something destructive.

* * *

"I can't marry you, Kevin."

"You cannot mean that."

"I've said it no fewer than five times since you arrived. I think we both know I mean it."

"Then you love him?"

Georgie didn't know what to say. She did love Johnny, but that was never going to be what she wanted it to be. She wouldn't share that with Kevin however.

"Be reasonable, Kevin. This is not about love."

"No, only duty."

"I have to see this out for Esme's sake. She needs us both… she always has and I won't deprive her of having us both at the ready. Our living situation is tenuous at best, but she is the happiest I have ever seen her. The situation stays as is."

"Is that truly because she is happy or because he is a bully."

"What do you mean?"

"Has he threatened to take her from you?"

"Johnny would never do that!"

"Good to know."

Was he trying to get her goat? "Kevin-"

"I will wait."

"No. That… that is not fair to you."

Kevin walked to her then, leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"I don't care. I hate it, but I will not just let you go. I won't give up without a fight."

He kissed her again and then straightened.

Georgie knew she should stop him… stop this, but what if she never found what she was looking for? What if she was one of those people who found love after marriage? No, it wouldn't be the kind of love that she felt for Johnny. That kind of love was once in a lifetime… it changed the very alchemy of one's soul, but it also inflicted pain so that left her feeling as if she would never quite recover. On the other hand, Kevin couldn't hurt her. She liked Kevin, he wanted her and he loved her child. She wasn't sure she should ask for much more.

"I cannot make you any promises."

"Just don't make _him_ any promises."

With that, Kevin kissed her hand and walked out of the library and the mansion. After staring at the spot where he had stood for a long moment, Georgie finally spoke again.

"Johnny wouldn't trust my promises, anyway."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC.

I had to post after finding out that Daytime Confidential is reporting that JoLu is getting the Kibosh!!

* * *

"That is some kind of mess, Literary One."

"I know… and to think I was convinced that Nadine was having the worst of the relationship troubles."

Georgie had met up with Spinelli at his and Maxie's apartment to go over her interview with Nadine and make plans for the next step in the investigation.

"The British Knight is in love with you, you're in love with the Broody One, he is in love with the Blonde One and no one wants the Crabby Commando."

Georgie grimaced. "It sounds so _Young and the Restless_."

"Though the Jackal is not entirely familiar with the drama that revolves around the many citizens of Daytime Television, he must admit that this does faintly remind him of Maximista's favored programming."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, if it were me I wouldn't give up on my heart's desire. Or at the very least I wouldn't settle for someone I so clearly did not hold a deep and abiding love for."

He was right. No matter how desolate the idea of being in this town with Johnny and his girlfriend was, dragging Kevin along shouldn't be an option.

"I know… I will have to talk with Kevin tomorrow and set things right. I cannot marry him… he deserves to have someone that truly wants him."

"As do you, Faithful friend."

Georgie knew that if they didn't change topics she as probably going to start crying. Seeming to know what she was thinking, Spinelli's look turned quizzical.

"The lovely Nurse Crowell has been harboring a lust for the Prince?"

"Well, she never said any names, but I gathered as much."

"We once spoke at length about her failed seduction, but I was under the impression that she had gotten over him."

"Then why did you suggest we look into this?"

"It was just a feeling… something is not quite right with the usually plucky nurse. She hasn't been herself lately."

"You know… she did seem a bit distracted. And jumpy, like she was trying to hide something."

"Yes! Guilt has rolled off of her in waves over the past few months. She is in trouble deep, I fear. The Jackal hates to think of her as the Murderous Masked One, but the work of a PI knows no friend."

"So, when is the stakeout?"

"I checked the hospital log and she is going to be leaving early tomorrow evening. We will follow her from there. I'll pick you up at 4pm."

"Maxie is not going with us?"

"No, she will be assisting the Fashionista with the fittings. Crimson is doing a 12 page spread on the ball."

"Wait, Nadine is skipping the first practice for the Nurse's Ball?!"

"Oh, yes and she was originally supposed to do a number with Mr. Quartermaine."

"She would never miss that opportunity… it's for AIDS research!"

"Now you see why the Jackal is so concerned."

"Masked One or not… this ought to be a whale of a catch."

* * *

He had wanted to break something, shoot someone or burn uninhabited buildings. He had settled for target practice on Spoon Island. After two hours of picking off cans, bottles and a few ill timed birds, Johnny found himself staring gloomily out of the window of his sister's living room.

"I know that look. That was the look you had on your face the day you set fire to Daddy's prized rose garden."

He tried to find a smile, but could only manage a grimace.

"That bad, huh? Let me guess. This is about a woman."

When he didn't answer she kept prodding. "So, what did Logan do now? Don't tell me he knocked her up again?!"

This time he did smile. "No, this is not about either one of them."

"Is it Es?"

"No. It's her mother."

"What could she have possibly done to make you pull that face?"

"She got engaged… in _our _house."

"And you don't like the guy?"

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because he is going to try and take her from me… and she wants to go."

"Huh. When did you start thinking of it as "our house"?"

"The minute I saw her at the breakfast table. She looked perfect there… for a moment I had…"

"You had what?"

"My own family."

Claudia had to take a seat. This was getting better and better.

"Did he propose in front of you?"

"No, he had already asked by the time I got home."

"That took quite a set. Did she say anything about her impending marriage?"

"I didn't even let her know I knew. I had to get out of there before I killed him."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes… I used to tell myself that I loved her once. In reality, I loved her _at once_."

"Could have fooled me. I thought you loved Princess Whines-a-lot."

Johnny smiled. "I… she was a challenge to me. She made being bad ok."

"So, Georgie was too easy?"

"No! No, it… Georgie was too _good_. Do you remember how I was back then? Angry and insolent… hating the world and resenting everyone in it. I was everything that is wrong with people…to a certain extent I still am. She was the exact opposite. She made me notice things I hadn't before, love things I took for granted," His voice caught as he looked out at the setting sun, "…long for things I didn't think I wanted or deserved. She made my joy synonymous with her name."

Though Claudia thought her brother worthy of all good things, she couldn't help but feel grateful to Georgie. She had once thought she was incapable of finding true happiness until she had fallen in love with her prince. If Georgie made Johnny half as happy as Nikolas made her, she should probably start planning her ticker tape parade right now.

"I remember the first time I saw her." Johnny said, eventually. "She was sitting on the docks looking at the stars. She didn't notice me at first and I just watched her. She was wearing this long white skirt and matching sweater… and she had her hair swept back over her shoulders. She looked angelic and regal… like grace personified. She had the sweetest smile. I knew I would be content to watch her smile for the rest of my life."

"When did she notice you?"

"After a few minutes she turned to look at the staircase I was standing on. She didn't stop smiling. She just told me I would have a better view of the nights sky if I stopped staring at her." He said with a laugh.

"Only love could make a person go from melancholic to smiling in the span of a heartbeat. Oh, Johnny… you are in deep."

"Yeah… and alone. Always alone."

"She is really in love with him?"

"I can't imagine why she wouldn't be. He is right off the pages of some trite fairy tale for idiot girls with their heads in the clouds. Speaking of which, I am _never_ letting Esme read Cinderella. You were right, she should have told her step mother to sit and spin, moved to town and gotten herself a job."

Claudia burst out laughing and soon Johnny joined her.

"What are you going to do, Johnny?"

He looked at her then, his eyes showing his sincerity and resolve. "I am going to run him out of her life and then I am going to make sure Georgie and the rest of the world knows that she belongs _completely _to me."

She had expected no less. No one was more ruthless or more determined in getting what they wanted than Johnny. And it was apparent that he wanted Georgie Jones.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

Sorry for the delay... please R&R!! Thanks!

* * *

Feeling better after her talk with Spinelli, Georgie entered the front doors of Crimson Pointe with a smile on her face. Things were not at all settled, but she had a feeling that everything would work out for the best. As she headed for the stairs, she noticed that the light was on in Johnny's study. She could deal with one more awkward conversation today, right?

"Yes, Miss. Jones."

"How much did I say out loud, Winters?"

"You asked if you could handle another awkward conversation, madam. I assure you that you can."

"Was he in a good mood when he returned?"

"He seemed… preoccupied, but not overly surly, madam."

"Here goes nothing."

After knocking and receiving a blunt "Go away", Georgie announced that she would do no such thing and walked right in.

"I didn't know you were home yet."

"And you don't look particularly happy to see me."

"I've been waiting for you. Have a seat."

Knowing she couldn't sit through a long drawn out conversation about the almost kiss, Georgie sat on the edge of Johnny's desk and spoke without preamble.

"I have thought it over. The near miss in my room was the product of nostalgia and fatigue. We should chalk it up to a shared love for all things Esme and let it go at that. I mean nothing really happened anyway."

"Trying to assuage your guilt?"

"My… why would I feel guilty? You are the one with the girlfriend."

"And I suppose English would have no problem with the 'almost kiss' as you put it?"

"Kevin has nothing to do with this, Johnny."

"He has everything to do with this. You did, after all, have the man begging for your hand in marriage this afternoon."

How in the world did he know…

"I have been home since this morning, Georgie."

"Yet, instead of announcing yourself, you eaves dropped on my conversation?"

"This is my home and in it I do as I please."

Rising from the desk, Georgie walked over to the drink cart a poured herself a glass of water. Taking a sip, she tried to gain a hold on her temper.

"What I choose to do with the rest of my life is absolutely none of your business."

"Everything you do is my business, Georgie. It affects my daughter."

"I hate it when you do that!"

"When I do what?"

"When you use Esme to butt into my personal life. '_It affects my daughter._' Give me a break."

"I would never use her. I am looking out for her best interests. But then this isn't about her, it's about you wanting to call all of the shots."

"Me calling all of the shots?! That's rich coming from the mastermind of the farcical situation we are currently in."

"As opposed to the fairy tale world you live in? You know, the one in which you and English skip off into the sunset to play house with my child?"

"Like you, Lulu and Scott? Don't try to act superior with me, Johnny. I know where all the bodies are buried."

Ignoring her dig, Johnny joined her at the cart and poured himself a drink.

"Did you accept his proposal?"

"No."

She could see she had surprised him. "Why not?"

"Because I am still stuck here… it would be unfair to drag him into a mess I created all on my own."

"But you wanted to say yes."

It wasn't a question or a statement… it sounded like an accusation.

"Maybe I did."

"You won't ever raise my child with him… or anyone else."

"I wouldn't try to raise her with anyone else. I know that it will take time for you to be comfortable enough to introduce step parents into the picture-"

"I thought you weren't marrying him."

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I will be alone forever."

"You won't be alone ever again. That is why I was waiting for you."

"Let me guess. You sent for the rest of our things and we are living here indefinitely."

"Close. You moved in here to give Es a sense of familial stability, right?"

Georgie had an unshakeable sense of foreboding. "Yes…"

"But as you told English, this situation seems to be tenuous at best."

"It does…"

"And you do want Es to have the kind of childhood that we were both denied."

"I do…"

"Then the answer is simple. You have to marry me."

"Have you taken completely leave of your senses?!" This had to be some kind of cruel joke.

"Quite the contrary, I am feeling more myself than I have in a long time."

"We cannot get married."

"Why is that?"

"Because it would be a lie."

"It would be the first honest thing we have done concerning Es."

"Right, because watching her parents trip over each other and long for things they cannot have is the best childhood Esme could ever have."

"You'll forget him eventually."

"I-"

"And before you say her name, Lulu and I are over."

They broke up every other week according to town gossip. Besides, not being with someone you loved didn't make the love go away, as Georgie knew oh so well.

"I don't care about that. What you do or don't do with your ex girlfriend, fiancé or whatever you are calling her this week doesn't involve me."

"Liar. Lulu hates you and I have a sneaking suspicion that the feeling is mutual."

"Lulu is self-righteous, jealous and pathetic, but that doesn't mean I hate her… I just don't like her. Regardless, I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it."

"But would you do it for Esme?"

"She doesn't need me to marry you."

"No, but if you don't I am completely prepared to file for sole custody."

They stared at each other, his words hanging between them like an anvil. Blinking back tears, Georgie crossed the room to get away from him. It was all she could do to stop herself from slapping him. Kevin had said he might do something like this. And she had defended him. Could she be a bigger fool?

"No judge in their right mind would give you custody of a potted plant!"

"Judges can be bought, Georgie."

"You would do that to Esme?"

"I would do it for Esme."

"This is not for Esme… this is for your pride."

"If that makes you feel better, then believe it. You can marry me or put our daughter through a custody battle that you know you won't win. Your decision."

She didn't have a choice and he knew it.

"I hate you, Johnny!"

"Is that a yes?"

Johnny 2, Georgie 0, "Yes," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He walked to her then, tilting her face so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "I didn't quite catch that."

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "I said _yes_, Johnny. I will marry you."

She expected him to gloat… or at least smile. He leaned closer, so close she thought he would kiss her. As angry as she was, she wasn't sure she had it in her to pull away. Instead, he looked at her longingly and walked out of the room.

* * *

"_I hate you, Johnny_."

Her words still rang in his ears. She had every right to hate him. He had been ruthless and despicable.

As he walked into his bedroom, Johnny replayed the conversation in his head. He hadn't entered into it planning to use _that_ particular threat. And that's all it was, a threat.

He would never, ever try to part Georgie and Es. Georgie loved his daughter the way his mother had loved him. She would do whatever was necessary to make her happy, keep her safe. She had up rooted and put off her life for Esme… he knew she would just as soon give her life for Es if she had to. He knew that without a shadow of doubt and he had used it to his advantage.

When Georgie had said that she turned English down, he'd thought about telling her that he loved her. But then she had let him know in no uncertain terms that she'd rather be alone than with him. She had even talked about Esme's eventual stepfather. The very idea of it had made him just as angry as he had been that afternoon outside the library. So, he had gone for the one thing he knew would get him what he wanted. While he hated hurting her, he didn't regret it. He'd never thought he would have Georgie. Call him crazy, but as long as she was with him, he could live with her hate. Just then, Winters knocked on the open door, "Mr. Zacchara, Father Torres is on line one for you."

"Thank you, Winters."

Picking up the phone, Johnny was in no mood for pleasantries. "Torres?"

"I called as soon as I got your message. Is everything alright, Mr. Zacchara?"

"Better than, Torres. I am getting married..."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

It had taken Georgie an hour to pull herself together after the marriage blow up, but she had finally made it to Maxie's to pick up Es, gotten her fed and ready for bed. She had wanted to talk to her about it, but she couldn't really wrap her mind around it. How could she explain something to a four year old that she didn't understand herself? After saying goodnight and tossing and turning until morning, being informed that Johnny had taken Esme to the city, calling him and leaving a nasty message about informing her before he ran off with her child, it was with great relief that Georgie hoped into Spinelli's car that afternoon.

"What took you so long?!"

"I am ten minutes early, Literary One."

"Oh… I am sorry. I just… I am sorry. To the hospital?"

Giving her a quizzical look, Spinelli simply nodded and put the car in drive. An hour later they were parked in front of Nadine's apartment building. They had tailed her there from work and were now waiting for her to make her next move.

"Well, at least it looks like she has somewhere to be."

"You got that from her hoping past the window?"

"Yes, Maximista often does that when trying on shoes… she hops in and out of the room until I give her a definite affirmative on her shoe choice. I am no Tim Gunn, but she says I know what looks good on her. I happen to find Jimmy Choo… I sound like an idiot, don't I?"

"No, you sound like a really awesome boyfriend."

"I do hope to be more one day, but I am not sure if the Fair Maximista would be so inclined."

Spinelli wanted to marry Maxie? "She would be very much inclined. She would flip out in fact."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Before you guys got together she always spoke about the future in really broad abstract terms. Now, she speaks in broad terms, but it is always 'Spinelli and I might do this or that' not just 'I' anymore. She knows you are her future."

Georgie was pretty sure Spinelli was going to jump out of his seat in excitement. As happy as she was for him… for them, she couldn't help, but feel a little melancholic. Who would ever have thought Maxie would be marrying the love of her life and she would be entering a marriage of _inconvenience._

"I… I have saved up for a ring. I know Maximista will only want the best and I… are you crying Literary One? I didn't mean to distress you…"

"You didn't." Georgie said between sobs. "I am so happy for you… I-" her voice broke off again.

"I don't think those are tears of happiness."

"I am getting married."

"So, you have settled for the British Knight?"

"I am marrying Johnny."

Georgie laughed at the look on Spinelli's face. "How?!"  
"He… he doesn't want me to leave… or be happy… so he has decided that I should be his wife so that I can have a front row seat to see his criminal exploits and Lulu pining."

"The Jackal hates to sound obtuse, but why did you acquiesce to his plans?"

"He threatened to take Esme away from me. I don't have a choice-"

"Yes, you do… Maxie and I and your uncle-"

"No! I don't want you guys to get involved. Johnny can be… dangerous when he is bent on getting what he wants and I don't want anyone to get hurt. I can do this, but I just need to get used to it."

"Are you refraining from a fight out of fear or out of love?"

Georgie bit back an auto pilot reply. She took Johnny's threat seriously, but maybe a small part of her wanted to see what it would be like to have all she ever wanted… or what looked like it.

"I want… Spinelli get down!"

Crouching in their seats, they narrowly escaped being seen by Nadine.

"Nadine is getting in her car."

Understanding dawning, Spinelli waited until Nadine was on the street before starting up the car and pulling away. She drove to the hotel district and parked behind the Metro Court.

"Why is she here?"

"Nikolas co-owns the Metro Court." Seeing Georgie's puzzled look, Spinelli explained, "After the

divorce, Carly sold her shares to Nikolas."

"But why would she be here if Nikolas and Claudia are both at Windemere?"

"I would guess it has something to do with the man walking toward her car."

Just then a tall man walking away from a late model SUV stopped at Nadine's car and opened the driver side door for her. She got out, took his hand and they began walking towards the door. As he turned to let her walk in first, he lowered his head to kiss her and his face illuminated by the security lights.

Georgie turned to Spinelli and they said in unison, "The Quirky Nurse is sleeping with the Crabby Commando?!"

Whale of a catch indeed.

* * *

Reeling from the revelations of the night, Georgie again thought about how much she had in common with Nadine. She was in love with a man who would probably never give up a woman who wasn't good enough for him. That it was the same woman wasn't lost on her, either. Her thoughts becoming maudlin, Georgie was in no mood to deal with Johnny. Unfortunately, he had waited up for her.

"Where have you been, Georgie?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Esme wanted to shop for a puppy and I had some business to attend to in Manhattan. Before you ask it was legitimate. Now you."

"I was out and now I am back."

Johnny smiled, letting her know she hadn't riled him. "Hmm, Winters said you left with Spinelli. Should I expect to have Maxie at my throat soon?"

"I haven't told her about our impending nuptials… so I guess you have a small reprieve. Live it up." With that Georgie turned for the stairs, but stopped in her tracks when he spoke again.

"Next Thursday."

Gripping the end of the banister, Georgie turned back to him. "What happens next Thursday, Johnny?"

"The Wedding."

"A week?! You want me to marry you in a week?!"

"It's more like a week and a half, really. However, I don't think the hallway is the best place to have this conversation."

Storming past Johnny into his office, Georgie waited until he shut the door and repeated her previous question.

"I don't think we should wait… the sooner everything is settled, the better."

"Why are you in such a rush to get me down the aisle? And where exactly is the aisle going to be?"

"Esme has been through a lot of changes lately-"

"Who's fault is that?!"

"I didn't know she existed before March." He said it without heat, but he hit his intended target. She hated that he was right… would she ever stop feeling guilty about that?

"Go on."

"She needs stability and once we are settled then she will have it. As for the ceremony itself, it will be in the Chapel."

"You have a chapel?"

"It is on the Northwest edge of the property."

"Of course it is…"

She must have looked as overwhelmed as she felt because he poured a snifter of brandy and brought it to her.

"I don't drink, Johnny."

"It will help you to calm down."

"Stopping this charade would help me calm down."

He gave her a rueful look, "G, you once told me you believed in fate. Accept that I am your fate… as much as you are mine."

* * *

I couldn't make Nadine the killer, but her notes should give you a small clue. More GoJo interaction in the next chapter as well. R&R, please!


	21. Chapter 21

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

Sorry for the delay, I am taking the LSAT in less than three weeks so that is kind of my life right now. I hope you like this chapter and there will be more to come tonight/this weekend! Read and Review please!

* * *

Avoidance. It's an odd concept, Georgie thought to herself as she walked into Kelly's six days later. It was essentially a passive aggressive behavior designed to prolong the inevitable, while allowing the avoider to pretend that they have other alternatives. She was trying not to avoid Esme, but her baby girl was a little traitor. She had expected questions and nosiness from her four year old interrogator. Much to her chagrin, aside from being so ecstatic that she had literally jumped a foot in the air, she had only asked about getting a new dress and a **sibling**! Johnny had looked like a cat with a saucer of cream and said 'Mommy and I will talk about it, Eskimo'. Georgie wanted to scream, 'Fat chance, Eskimo'.

She was, on the other hand, avidly avoiding Johnny and all talk of the wedding. It was being planned by Maxie and aside from a dress fitting planned for later that day she hadn't so much as enquired about a color scheme. She had always thought she would love this part of her life… flowers and cakes and showers. It was all turning out to be very anticlimactic.

She was also avidly avoiding Lulu. Once Maxie had gotten over the shock of hearing that she was marrying Johnny, she had nearly tripped over her own feet trying to get to Lulu. Apparently it hadn't gone well… she hadn't listened to her messages in days as the last time she did she was treated to a four letter word tirade. If she wasn't so outdone by this whole situation, it would have been funny. Instead, she was just avoiding everything.

"By avoiding everything, I assume you mean your wedding." Logan Hayes said as he sat down at her well hidden booth.

"How much did I say out loud?"

"Only that you were avoiding everything. I am in the same boat."

"Kelly's is good for that. Especially with the new booths. Come in and get lost."

"Yeah, best wishes on everything."

"Wow, you are the first person to say best wishes and not congrats. Logan, I didn't take you for the Emily Post type."

"I am full of surprises."

Understatement of the year, Georgie thought. It occurred to her that she and Logan had always been extremely blunt with one another. Why not continue with that tradition?

"Are you seeing Nadine to make Lulu jealous?"

"I can see that you haven't changed. You still think the worst of me at all times."

"No, I just know the way it is with Lulu and the men in her life. She only wants what she cannot have. You were smart enough to realize that early on. I figured you might have realized that you needed a new plan and Nadine worked as well as any woman."

"It is not like that!"

"Then what is it like, Logan? Nadine is a great girl and she deserves way better than second fiddle."

"She isn't second fiddle… at least not anymore. I… I can admit that it began as a way to show Lulu that I was capable of being with someone else. I had planned for her to find us together, but I couldn't go through with it."

"So now you just hide her away like Quasimodo?"

"No! I love her!"

"Really? Then why did all the secrecy?"

"Because she said if I didn't stop seeing the new woman- she doesn't know it is Nadine-I couldn't have Scott on the weekends."

Leave it to Lulu to use her kid to jerk Logan's chain.

"You think that if Lulu finds out she is going to keep him away from you completely."

"I know she will… ever since you got back to town she has been on the war path. I will not lose my son, but I can't give Nadine up."

"So, you are just going to date in secret?"

"Only for a little while longer. I… I am working with my father to get physical custody of my son."

"Good. No offense, but from what I have seen Lulu is a worse mother than Carly."

"She learned from the best. Georgie, how did you find out about us?"

"I… well I thought that Nadine might know something about a case of Spinelli's."

"Why would Nadine know anything about his work PI work?"

"Well, someone is stalking Claudia Cassadine… there have been lives lost. We have been looking at everyone from Nikolas' past."

"You thought Nadine was a killer?!"

Georgie felt a little ashamed. Nadine had been nothing, but good to her. She deserved a little more consideration than she had been given.

"I am sorry… I know better now, but she had been acting suspicious. Now I know it was for you."

"Hey… has Claudia been getting notes from this person?"

"Yes… why have you heard something?"

"Well, no… but Nadine said that when she and Nikolas' tryst became public knowledge she had gotten a couple of threatening notes from someone. She figured it was probably his grandmother and ignored it. They stopped seeing each other a few weeks later and the notes stopped."

"Does she still have the notes?"

"My baby is a pack rat. She keeps everything. I will tell her to drop them off at Spinelli's."

"Good, that will give us a chance to ask her some questions. Thanks, Logan."

"No problem… and Georgie?"

"We never had this conversation. I hope the custody thing works out for you."

"Thanks… I guess I will see you at the wedding?"

"Don't remind me."

As he headed for the door, Georgie went over the conversation again in her head. His baby, huh?

* * *

Later that day, Georgie stepped off of the elevator at Crimson and was greeted by a painfully thin woman in what was sure to be a $3,000 sack cloth.

"I am here to see Maxie Jones."

"Who should I tell her is waiting?"

"Her sister."

"Oh! Miss. Jones! She is waiting for you."

After being unceremoniously pushed into Maxie's office, Georgie found herself in the middle of wedding headquarters. There was tulle on every surface, sample flowers strewn about everywhere and Maxie was dictating to a man with no less than five tape measures around his neck.

"You are here, finally! This is Paolo Santino a fitter form Badgley Mischka. Paolo this is my sister Georgie. You know, the one who is marrying the rich Goodfella."

"Miss. Georgianna. You are in good hands." He said in a thick Italian accent.

As much as Georgie wanted to run in the opposite direction, she decided that this would go faster if they didn't have to chase her. Not that she would get very far; the skinny assistant was lightening fast and had a grip like a vice.

"Let's get this over with."

While she informed Maxie about her conversation with Logan, they had her try on almost twenty dresses. Paolo declared that they were all awful on her and the dress would need to be made. Georgie knew ready to wear dresses by the designers went for upwards of six grand… made to order would probably cost more than her car. Not to mention it had to be ready tomorrow night.

"How much will that cost?!"

"Don't be so gauche, Georgie. Besides, Johnny said we could spend however much we wanted."

"I'll just bet. He is determined to make this as ostentatious and over the top as possible to spite me."

"No, he is trying to buy your cooperation. _I_ am making this ostentatious to spite you."

"Why is that, Maxie?"

"Because you don't seem to realize that you have an opportunity that few women in this town… in this world have. You get to have a no expense spared wedding and all you have to do is show up."

"What women wouldn't want to marry the love of her worst enemy's life as he tried to buy her cooperation. Your right, this is just a few songs shy of a Disney film."

"Ok, so the time line is a bit condensed, the groom had to blackmail you into saying yes, there is a good chance his crazy ex will show up and pitch a fit and you both put the cart four years before the horse with the whole kid thing. This could still be great."

"Who are you and what did you do with my sister?"

"I am your sister. I am just seeing this as the boon that it is. Just think of all the hell you can give him as Mrs. Zachara."

"And she is back. I don't want to give him hell-"

"Even though he did the Mexican hat dance on your heart?!"

"I did that to myself. Johnny never knew how I felt."

Maxie swung her around on the pedestal, causing Paolo to lose his footing while he was finishing up taking her measurements.

"Sorry, P." Maxie said as she stepped over him. "Now see here, Georgie. Lulu tried to steal everything that meant something to you and you are now-whether you planned it or not- going to force a big slice of karmic pie down her throat. As if that weren't delicious enough, you then get the chance to show Johnny what he could have had if he hadn't been such a loser pansy all those years ago. Make him beg for your forgiveness and your favors all while relishing the fact that once he gets over being jealous of the fact that you had a life with someone else you can drop him like third period French. I will not let you goody-goody your way out of this. I refuse to let you blow it. So, you are going to start it off with a bang and have the most lavish wedding this town has ever seen. And you are going to like it!"

Bending to help Paolo up, Georgie threw Maxie a look.

"I am not going to blow anything. I have no problem with unintentionally giving Lulu the figurative finger. But I believe in the sanctity of marriage and Johnny throwing that away just so he can get what he wants is not something I chose to celebrate. I am not a vengeful person, Maxie. So, just know that I don't want Johnny begging for anything but an annulment. I have every intention of making the short duration of our marriage as much an exercise in futility for him as he has made the last few months for me."

Georgie hadn't realized how much she resented this whole situation until that moment. Everything she'd said was true. Johnny would have to learn that cannot always get what he wants. What about what she wanted? Before she could get lost in her indignation, Maxie piped up again.

"So, you just want to show him that you are your own boss, huh? That's not exactly a sub plot from _The Last Seduction_, but it will work."


	22. Chapter 22

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

_11:00 pm_

Looking at his watch as he walked through the front doors of Crimson Pointe, Johnny couldn't quite believe that this time tomorrow night, he would be a married man. Those words should have scared a few years off of his life, but Johnny was content. Not happy, but content. Once all of this was over and things had calmed down, he was sure that he bring Georgie around to his way of thinking. Then they could be happy together. She was pointedly avoiding him now, he was sure he had only seen her twice since the night he'd informed her of the wedding date. He'd let her get away with it because a. he didn't want to push her into doing something drastic and b. they both knew she couldn't avoid him tomorrow. A loud crashing noise from the music room brought Johnny out of his thoughts. Running to the doors, he threw them open to find Georgie on the sliding ladder, wearing a robe and pitching priceless records on the floor.

"Who knew Johnny listened to such drivel?" she said at the top of her lungs.

"Handel is not drivel, G."

She turned slightly to roll her eyes at him and continued throwing records. Seeing that she intended to continue ignoring him, Johnny went over to the record player and turned off an extremely scratched, skipping disc.

"What are you doing in here anyway?"

"It's my music room."

She jumped down off of the ladder with a giggle and turned toward him.

"Tut, tut Hubby. _Our_ music room."

"Is that my $3,500 a bottle pear brandy?!"

Georgie fixed him with an impish look and said in a sing songy voice, "Noooo, this is _our_ $3,500 a bottle pear brandy."

"G… are you drunk?"

"No, _we're_ drunk. We are going to be one soon John Boy. You and I will be the same person. So, _we're_ drunk… what happened to the music?"

"From the looks of the record, the last song ended a while ago," he said distractedly.

She was drunk. She never even drank and she was drunk. Johnny wasn't sure of what to make of that … was she really that upset about tomorrow? Was she trying to get him to cancel?

"Georgie, nothing you do or say is going to change anything. We are getting married tomorrow."

She burst into laughter. "Is that guilt clouding my _dear hubby's_ voice? Oh, no it cant be because I am not guilty and therefore we are not guilty." She said as she tried unsuccessfully to start the record player again.

"Georgie stop that and put that bottle down… Georgie."

She guessed his move before he could make it and ran across the room to prevent his taking the nearly empty bottle.

"Stay away from me. You are interrupting my Hen night."

"Your Hen night?! Georgie you are in a robe, drinking 100 year old brandy. This is not a Hen night, this is a pity party."

"Oh, what do you know about Hen parties? Or pity parties for that matter. I am in a pitiable situation."

"Oh, yes. You are marrying a rich and powerful man that-"

"Hang rich and powerful! The situation is pitiable because my marriage is a lie. A big, fat lie to accompany the big, fat lie I kept. My life is turning into a bad Danielle Steel novel. Johnny… Johnny what if I end up being played by Tori Spelling in some awful Lifetime move?!"

"G..."

"Promise me I won't be played by Tori Spelling!"

"G…"

"Oh, you should put that in your vows. 'I, John Gotti Zachara promise to never let you be played by anyone from the cast of 90210' Yes, that is just as good as love, honor and cherish."

She had gone from the brink of tears to peals of laughter... he was marrying a mad woman.

"Georgie, that is not my middle name. And that is not a promise worthy of you… or our vows."

That had stopped her laughter, but the tears were back in her eyes.

"At least it isn't a lie… you could make sure they never played me in a movie."

"I could also promise to love, honor and cherish you."

" Johnny…" she said on a sob. "You could promise me anything… promises are just lies in the form of rain checks ."

Walking over to the piano, she took a seat and began to play the scales.

"Georgie… you don't mean that-"

"Yes, I do. I… I don't want us to lie anymore. That got us into this mess. I just want us to say things we mean tomorrow. We were friends once…"

"Do you honestly think I can just be your friend? That that is what I want out of our marriage?"

"No… I know what you want Johnny. You want me at your mercy so that you can make me sorry for what I did… you want to prove to the world and to yourself that you can have a real family, your own family."

Would she always be able to see through him? Not that he wanted to make her sorry… but her last words. They had been true.

"You used to be able to see the good in me…"

"I still do… I just don't see the point in making our selves miserable so that you can prove a point."

"You know that you would be miserable with me?"

"I _am_ miserable with you. Every day I am confronted with what a sham my life has become. I have everything I have ever wanted and yet none of it is real. It looks real and sometimes it even feels real… but then reality rushes in and I am left feeling naive and foolish."

Johnny tried to keep his voice even, but still it shook as he said, "I can't let you go… you mean too much to me."

She looked at him sadly. "I know. More to the point, I cannot have what I want. I am beginning to accept it… well, at least my brain is. My heart is another story completely."

He went to piano then and knelt before her. "What… what do you want? Name it and it's yours."

"I want you to love me."


	23. Chapter 23

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

I think this is what we have all been waiting for... oh, and if you are reading closely you'll see that Georgie neglects to say something rather important. Their is a method to my madness, I promise.

* * *

Johnny almost fell backwards. Georgie wanted him to love her?

"How can you think that I don't love you? I can scarcely remember a time when I didn't love you."

"Not like that… I don't want you to love me like a sister or best friend. I want you to be _in_ love with me. I want you to want me Johnny…"

Johnny couldn't believe his ears…. "Georgie, while I count you as my best friend, I have never loved you like a friend. That was always the problem… I love you, I want you so much. Too much."

"You could have fooled me."

"I tried to fool you. I started falling in love with you the day we met and I have never stopped. Every time we were alone I worked over time to keep my thoughts and my hands to myself. How could you think that I don't want you?"

"Just because you wanted me that night-"

"I admit that I shouldn't have pushed my feelings on you then. I… I couldn't help myself. You were ethereal that night… like you were in my dreams. In my dreams, I always had you alone... I could always convince you to stay. When you agreed to go with me I knew the right thing to do would be to take you home, but I didn't want to do the right thing. I wanted you and I really didn't care about anything else."

"Was it just some kind of game to you?"

"No! I thought that if you spent the night with me you would want me, too. I thought if I gave you a place away from the rest of the world where it would be okay to be with me like that you would want to stay. I never wanted to scare you off."

"Johnny you didn't scare me-"

"Don't lie to me, G. You already admitted as much when you first got back to town."

"I was scared, but not of you. I was never afraid of you. I was afraid that it was going to be Dillon all over again. Except this time, my heart as well as my pride would get trampled."

"It was never a contest Georgie. I went after her because I didn't think I could ever have you."

"But you had me."

"If I had had you, you wouldn't have left me."

"I didn't leave you… not in any way that counts." She said, mimicking his words from their first encounter at Kelly's all those weeks ago. "Do you really love me, Johnny?"

"I really love you, Georgianna."

She was looking at him as if seeing him for the first time… did she finally believe him? He thought she might speak; instead she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Georgie was only half sure she wasn't having some kind of drunken hallucination. Either way this was the single most exhilarating moment of her life and she didn't want it to end. She loved the way he tasted… the way he felt.

"Georgie, you aren't wearing anything underneath your robe." his voice sounded strangled.

"Oh, I kind of forgot clothing in my after shower fit of temper." She was sure every inch of her skin was beet red.

"Can we make that a tradition?"

"Only if you want the rest of your record collection destroyed."

"I can buy more."

Pulling him forward for another drugging kiss, Georgie was completely lost in the sensations his inquisitive hands left in their wake. Her neck, her breasts, her stomach … he touched her everywhere. He pulled the robe down to her wrists, trapping her in it as his mouth followed the path of his hands. When he reached the juncture of her thighs, he moved her forward. At the first touch of his mouth, she nearly came off of the piano bench. It was almost torturous, the slow movement of his tongue on her flesh. Too soon, however, he was making his way back up to her mouth.

"Why did you stop?" she said somewhat testily.

"Because I want all of you." He answered as he picked her up and carried her to the daybed.

He sat down with Georgie in his lap and continued his exploration of her body. She had never imagined herself sitting naked on a fully clothed man's lap. It was a bit scandalous, but when hadn't Johnny been scandalous? Besides, the rough feeling of his sweater against her nipples and his denim clad erection against her thigh was an unexpected delight. She told him as much. He just laughed and told her that he had had four years to think up ways to debauch her and he was going to enjoy every minute.

He was probably going to say more, but Georgie silenced him with a grinding kiss. Lifting to open his pants, she fumbled with his belt while pulled off his sweater and shirt.

"Slow down. We have all night, G."

"Quality over quantity, Johnny?" she said as she tentatively touched him.

"I think… I think we can have… can have it…"

"Both ways?"

"Uh huh."

Deciding they would best be served if she stopped her torture, Georgie stood to help him remove the rest of his clothing. She'd thought to fold his pants as she reminded him that heavy denim was a pain to iron, but he threw them across the room and drew her back on to his lap. Skin to skin, they spent what felt like an eternity engrossed in the feel of each other.

Johnny had never looked at her this way… as if he was contemplating the best way to consume her. It gave her a heady feeling. He took the lead then, grabbing her hips and guiding himself into her body. Was there anything like that slick, slow slide? He pushed upward as she set her hips into a slow, downward grind. Leaning back, she held onto his thighs as his thrusts became harder. When he took one of her nipples into his mouth she tried not to scream. His tongue was velvet soft… in sharp contrast to his bruising grip. Not wanting to wake the whole house, she leaned up and pushed him back against the brass bed rail. It brought them closer, brought him deeper. Kissing muffled their moans. Soon enough she was wrapping herself around him, screaming her release. He sped up his thrusts, causing her spasms to start again as he climaxed.

Georgie collapsed against him, marveling in the feeling of being complete. This was where she belonged. Where they belonged. Kissing her way from his shoulder to his mouth, she knew he felt the same way.

"Johnny?"

"Don't regret this, G."

"How could I regret the best night of my life?"

"The_ second_ best night of _our_ life. Tomorrow night will be the best night."

She couldn't disagree with him on the point.

"Can't wait to hear me promise to obey you?"

He laughed. "Something like that."

As he picked her up and carried her to the master suite, Georgie looked back on the day she'd had and wondered how misery could so quickly turn into bliss.


	24. Chapter 24

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

I have finished the story ; ). I am going to upload the rest of it tonight/tomorrow. Please R&R!

* * *

Waking up with the summer sun shining in her face, it was all Georgie could do not to squeal with delight. Last night had been real and she was with him. She turned to look at him and tried not to laugh. She had only been in bed with him once before and she'd been more concerned with her get away than how adorable he looked as he slept. Looking at the clock, she realized that she would be his wife at by 7 pm tonight. There was still so much to do. She had to go and have the last dress alterations done. Maxie had planned a spa day for all of the Jones-Scorpio women and would be irate if she was late. Getting ready to slide out of bed, she was unceremoniously pushed back against the pillows.

"Where are you going?" he sounded panicked.

Georgie knew that his insecurity was her fault. She would just have to reassure him until he got it.

"To try on a dress and get my hair done."

"You aren't going to spend the day with me and Es?"

"I will be spending it with Es, Maxie and Robin."

"Forget the hyena sisters and stay with me. We could pick up Eskimo and have a nice, leisurely lunch."

"Johnny, its 7:30 in the morning."

"Well, I was thinking we could have a… private breakfast in bed."

"You weren't thinking of breakfast at all. Besides, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

There was that heart stopping grin again. "I am not superstitious and we haven't held to a single tradition thus far, why stop now?"

"You are incorrigible, Johnny."

He pulled her into a kiss as he said, "When has that ever been a bad thing, G?"

She tried a couple more times to talk some sense into him, but by the time he got her into the shower she had come to see that particular tradition as antiquated.

After drying herself off as modestly as she could with him watching, three different promises to meet him at the altar and listing off every place she planned to go that day, Georgie was on her way back to the Crimson offices.

* * *

Walking into wedding HQ with coffee and muffins, Georgie was delighted to see her daughter.

"Good morning, Es!"

"Mommy!"

"Did you miss me?"

"Oh, yes. Aunt Maxie kept ordering greasy take out and making me watch Bravo reality shows."

"Did you enjoy Project Runway?"

"I am over PR, the only show worth watching is the one with the mean hair dresser. She reminds me of Aunt Maxie."

"Hey! I heard that rug rat."

"Hello, Sister."

"What has you smiling like the Cheshire cat?"

"Oh, nothing. It is just a beautiful day for a wedding isn't it?"

"Sure it is. Hey, Es why don't you run and tell Spin that Georgie brought food."

As Es ran out of the room, Maxie grabbed Georgie and pushed her into a chair.

"Spill it, Jones."

"Spill what?" Georgie said disingenuously.

"What did you do? Or rather who did you do?"

"Maxie, well I never!"

"Oh yes you have. Did you have revenge sex with Kevin?"

"No, I had drunken, blissful sex with Johnny."

"Johnny?!"

"Yes, you know dark haired fellow. About six feet tall."

Maxie stuck her tongue out. "So, how in the world did that happen?"

"I got angry and decided to take it out on his music collection. He came home, we had a heated heart to heart and he said he loved me."

"Wait, what?!"

"I know that seems random-"

"If he loves you so much why was he screwing Lu-loser."

"He said he thought he couldn't have me."

"Well, you did seem completely underwhelmed by him before you left and after you came back. I didn't even know you knew him until the night you slept with him."

"I wasn't underwhelmed. I just didn't want to be heartbroken again."

"Guys need encouragement, Georgie."

"Again I ask, whose side are you on?"

"Yours, I just cannot believe that we went through all of this drama and the guy loves you. You are turning into Snow White, Georgie."

Ah, her nickname for Elizabeth.

"Well, Liz is happy, so I am okay with that comparison."

"Just don't become annoying in your happiness. And don't start popping out a bunch of brats."

Before Georgie could reply, Es and Spin ambled into the office.

"I have a bit of perplexing evidence." Spinelli said as Esme began to style his hair.

"What? Was there something in the notes you got from Nadine?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there was. The last note she received says and I quote 'Take it from me, Nikolas' love can be intoxicating when clandestine. But all is for naught when his heart will always belong to the woman lost to him'."

"Why is that perplexing? Everyone knows he loved Emily."

"Yes, but at the beginning of the note it is clear that the Masked one didn't know of the Fair Emily's death."

As Esme combed and brushed Spins hair, the three of them poured over the other notes sent to both Nadine and Claudia. Georgie knew she was missing something, but didn't put two and two together until she looked at the note left to Claudia at the dinner party.

"Whether innocence is lost to a blade, an icy night or a man made death. Spinelli, we have been looking amongst the living for someone who is living amongst the dead!"

"The Masked one is a ghost?!"

"No, I think the Masked one may be someone who isn't supposed to be alive and well."

Wheels turning in her head, Georgie knew she couldn't persue this with Esme or Maxie because they would just tell Johnny and Mac about her plans.

"Maxie, will you take Esme to the Spa?"

"Sure… what are you going to do Georgie?"

"I just want to see if my hunch is correct. Nothing too exciting. I will join you guys in about an hour."

Once she was sure Maxie and Es were in the elevator, she turned to Spinelli.

"You have more than a hunch, Faithful Friend. I can see it in your eyes."

"I am positive I have the right person, I just don't want Esme to see too much and Maxie will only slow us down."

"So what are we really going to do?"

" Spinelli, you and I are going to catch a killer."


	25. Chapter 25

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

Creeping into the Cassadine crypt behind Spinelli, Georgie was sure that this was the place to find her. Every single note had alluded to death and knowing that the killer was often on Spoon Island, this is the only place they could be hiding. It linked to the tunnels that led to the house, it was large enough to sleep in and it was almost never visited.

Coming up on the west entrance, it took both of them to pull the heavy door slightly open. They were greeted by the sight of a small, empty camp site. There was a makeshift bed, cordless lamp and a small chest. Coming further into the room to investigate, Georgie let out a startled breath as she took in the hundreds of photographs that lined the crypt walls. They were all of Nikolas.

"Blimey… I think we have our man, Literary One."

"Our woman, Spinelli."

"How do you know? The only people in the photos are the Dashing Prince and his progeny."

Going to the chest, Georgie picked the lock and lifted the lid. The first item was a framed photo of Nikolas and Courtney Matthews.

"An icy night, a man made death… when the killer wrote about innocence lost she was alluding to losing her own children. The killer is Spencer's mother, Courtney."

"But she's dead… didn't she die in the hospital?"

"Well, well. What have we here?"

At the sound of the cold, feminine voice Georgie stood and spun around. She came face to face with Courtney. She looked the same as she had before her death, Georgie thought with astonishment.

"This is the killer?!"

"Oh, don't look so shocked, Mr. Spinelli. Your little helper here has suspected me for a while it would seem."

"This is Port Charles, Courtney. You can never assume anyone is really dead until you take their pulse yourself."

"Touché."

"How does it know my name?!"

"You have been investigating Claudia's stalker for months. I made it my business to know who was trying to ruin my plan."

"You were planning to kill a dear friend, Masked One. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

Leave it to Spinelli to try to reason with a crazy person.

"My plan was and is perfect. Nikolas and Spencer are my family! There is no way that trashy whore is going to live my life. She will die and I will get my life back."

"What, you're just going to come back from the dead and start where you left off? Don't you think it will be a bit suspect if you show up right after Claudia is stalked and murdered?"

Courtney laughed and stepped closer to Georgie. "My plan is better thought out than that. You see I have a fall guy and you two just made the situation that much more perfect."

"No one will believe we are the killers, Masked One."

"She knows that. I think her plan is to kill us and make it look like who ever she is working with did it."

"Brilliant, right? You know if the two of you worked for the PCPD my brother and ex husband would be in jail right now."

"Who are you working with… Helena?"

Georgie knew Spinelli was trying to buy them time to figure a way out. They both realized that Courtney was a physical threat because there was no way she would have gotten this close if she wasn't armed. Just as Georgie was trying to reach for the lamp, the west door opened.

"Courtney, where are you?" a distinctly familiar male voice called out as the door shut.

"Oh, goody, Ric is here. And just in time."

"DA of Darkness?!"

"Spinelli get down!"

As the words left Georgie's mouth, Ric opened fire on the three of them. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. All three of them hit the ground and after what felt like an eternity the room went quiet.

"Is he gone?" she said in a ragged whisper.

"Yes… and the Masked One is dead." Spinelli said as he held Courtney's wrist in his hand.

"Do you have your phone, Spinelli?"

He looked at her then and realized with a start that she had been hit. "Georgie, don't move!"

"I wouldn't if I could, Spin."

Spinelli looked shocked, but quickly went into action. Georgie watched him removed his hoody and tried not to scream when he used it to apply pressure to her wound. She could feel the blood from her side running down the front of her shirt.

"The phone…"

"Right!" He quickly dialed 911 and after a few incoherent tries, got the gist of the situation explained to the operator.

"Hold on, Faithful Friend…"

She was trying, but Georgie had worked in a hospital long enough to know what she was up against. She hadn't bled out so that meant the bullet hadn't hit a major artery, but she was bleeding profusely. The odds of the paramedics getting on the launch and here before she died were not in her favor.

"Spinelli, it's my wedding day."

"Yes and we are going to get you to that wedding. It will have to be in the hospital chapel-"

"I am not sure..."

"Don't say that! You are going to be fine…"

"If I am not-"

"You _will_ be. Jackal PI has yet to lose an agent", he said with a shaky laugh.

Georgie tried to smile, but she could only manage a grimace. Her lips were going numb and it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

"Spinelli?"

"Yes?"

"You… you have to…"

"Anything."

"Don't let Esme-"

"Georgie-" his voice was low, panicked.

"No, Listen. She… she is too young. I want her last memory of me to be a happy one."

"It wont be her last-"

"And please take care of Maxie…"

"Always… I will always take care of her."

"Johnny…"

"You have to stay awake, Georgie!"

Couldn't he see that she was trying to? Why did it have to be like this? This had begun as the best day of her life… now… now it would probably be the last.

"I love him…"

"You will be able to tell him that yourself, Georgie. Please stay awake! I can hear the sirens!"

Valiantly though she fought, Georgie was soon overcome by darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

* * *

Standing in the full length mirror, humming Chopin, Johnny couldn't stop smiling. Today was his wedding day. The day he would finally be able to lay legal and public claim to the woman who was his world. When he had thought about this day over the past few days, he had felt a mixture of longing and stubborn resolve. After last night, however, he was feeling nothing but glee. She had said that she wanted his love. Wanted him. Georgie, his Georgie had said she wanted him. For the first time in his life, Johnny wished he could sing.

"What has you grinning like an idiot?" Claudia said as she walked into his bedroom.

"Tonight I take a bride, Claudia."

"Last, I checked she was marrying you under duress."

"Then you haven't seen her?"

"No, I just got here. What, she decided being a Zacchara isn't so bad after all?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, no. Don't you dare try to be vague with me, Johnny!"

"Well, since you inquired so nicely. I-"

Before he could get the words out, Maxie ran into the room. She looked hysterical.

"Maxie, what's wrong?"

"It's Georgie," she said on a sob. "She's been shot."

* * *

Johnny wasn't sure how he got to the hospital. One moment he had been standing in his bedroom listening to Maxie tell him that Georgie was hurt and the next he was standing in an elevator on the way to the seventh floor of General Hospital.

"Where is she?"

Nadine didn't even pretend not to know who he was talking about. "She is in surgery, Johnny. Spinelli and Mac are waiting over there." She said pointing to the seating alcove.

He walked to them with a purposeful stride, pulling Spinelli out of his seat.

"Talk."

"The stalker… we went to follow up on a lead…"

"You went after a crazed killer with Georgie?"

"She had a feeling that the Masked One was there-"

"That's why she was trying to get rid of me and Es, wasn't it?"

Spinelli gave Maxie a small smile. "She didn't want either of you to get hurt. She figured we could be in and out before we were missed…"

"What happened?!" Johnny said, his voice betraying the tenuous grasp he had on his temper.

"We got to the crypt and she knew she was right. The stalker was working from there. We were looking around when she came in…"

"You saw her?"

"Yes, it was His Highness' mother, Courtney Matthews."

"Where is she?"

"Dead. She was working with DA Lansing. He came into the crypt shortly after Courtney did and he opened fire on us. Courtney was shot in the head… and Faithful- Georgie was hit in her left side."

"How could you let this happen? You and Maxie couldn't be bothered to do your own work and now Georgie is fighting for her life while you stand here with nary a hair out of place."

"Johnny-"

"Get the hell away from me, Maxie. Where is my daughter?"

"She is with Cassie." Mac said quietly.

"Bring her here."

"No!"

"What do you mean, no, Spinelli? You don't get a vote. You and Maxie should be glad that I am not having you physically removed from the hospital."

"Georgie doesn't want Es to see her… like this."

"She was awake when she came here?" he said, his voice full of hope.

"No… while we were waiting for the ambulance. She told me that she wanted…"

"She wanted what, Spinelli?"

"She wanted Esme's last memory of her to be a happy one."

Hearing that was like a knife to his heart… Georgie, his eternal optimist, didn't think she was going to live. Shutting his eyes in a futile effort to try and control his emotions, Johnny's voice was a raw whisper when he asked Spinelli if she'd said anything else.

"She told me to take care of Maxie… and that she loves you."

He couldn't take anymore. He half walked, half ran to the exit and up the stairs to the roof. He felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. He couldn't breath… he felt like he was dying. He sat on the ledge for what could have been minutes or hours before his solitude was interrupted.

"John…"

"Is she out of surgery?"

"Not yet."

"Then leave me alone, Claudia."

"No."

"Claudia." He said in a low, lethal voice.

"John, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"No, I should be toasting my bride right now. But she is currently lying on a surgeons table somewhere between life and death. Since I cannot have her company, I would rather be alone."

"That's a bad idea… I know you. You are thinking of all the ways this might be your fault. It's not."

"I should have paid more attention to what she was doing. I should have known that Georgie would want to be overly involved… I know how impetuous she can be when it comes to solving a mystery."

"Johnny, no one could have known that she would get hurt."

"I am supposed to take care of her… I should have known she would shake her guards."

"She values her independence-"

"Is that what I should say to Esme when she asks for her mother?"

"That's not fair to her or to you!"

"Fair?! Georgie could die! She could die because some nutjob ex girlfriend of Nikolas' couldn't let him go. How is that fair? Esme might never see her again… I might never see her again." He said as he sank to the ground fighting back tears.

Claudia sat down, hugging him tightly as tears ran down her own face. "Johnny, she will make it through this."

"I don't think I can live without her again… it's one thing to be without her and wonder where in the world she is. Knowing I could search the world twice over and never find her? I'll go mad, Claudia."

"Don't talk like that, Johnny. You have to believe that she will make it. She needs you to be strong for her. They both do."

"I need _her_, Claudia." He said as he buried his face in his hands.


	27. Chapter 27

All Characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

I was going to wait, but I couldn't leave candymen hanging!

* * *

Two days… 48 hours… 2880 minutes, that's how long she'd been lying there. How long he'd been watching her sleep. She was pale and as still as a statue. Georgie was in a coma, Dr. Quartermaine had said shortly after they had finished her surgery. The procedure had gone as well as could be expected. The bullet had hit her lung, but they had been able to repair it. The problem was that she'd lost a lot of blood and her body had gone into shock. It was trying to heal itself, the doctor had said. They were confident she would awaken, but in a situation like this it could be a few days or a few months…

It wasn't the most positive prognosis, but Johnny was just glad that she was alive. He would wait for her, no matter how long it took. Taking her hand in his, he fit their palms together. Their pulses beating in unison… one weak, one strong. He held her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her limp fingers.

The light danced across the large princess cut diamond in the center of her engagement ring. He closed his eyes, remembering the night he had given it to her. The night before the wedding, as she'd lain in his arms, they had talked about wedding gifts. She had admitted with a remorseful sigh, that she had purchased a rather large lump of coal and had it gift wrapped for him. She'd thought he'd he offended and he had wanted to play the victim, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Only you would actually buy someone a lump of coal, G."

"At the time, you deserved it!"

"I spend a mint on jewels and you give me coal. That's hardly fair."

"Jewels? "

"Yes, I thought that you needed an engagement ring-"

"Even though I never got a proposal." She'd said as heatedly as she could, wearing only a sheet.

That's when he'd jumped out of bed and gone to retrieve the ring from his safe. Walking back to the bed, he had delighted in making her blush as she hadn't realized he was naked. Pulling on a pair of pants, he'd come around to her side of the bed, dropped to his knees and asked her to be his wife. She'd pretended to think it over and then said yes in that arrestingly sincere way that only Georgie could. Then he'd put the ring on her finger. For the first time in his life, he'd heard her squeal. There was no other word for it. Georgie had made the unladylike sound, held her hand out and squealed again.

"Johnny, it's beautiful."

"You really like it? I got the matching pieces to accompany it as your gift. I wasn't sure about the ring at first, but it just reminded me of you."

"Big and boxy?" she'd said with a grin.

"No, one of a kind."

She'd pulled him into a kiss that had left them both breathless and they'd made love for the umpteenth time that night. How he longed to have that night back…

"Mr. Zacchara?"

He was pulled out of his revelry by his second in command, Rex. Of average height, with a heavy, muscled frame, Rex looked more like a prize fighter than a business man. Not wanting to have anyone outside of hospital staff and family in Georgie's room, he waved Rex out and followed him into the hall way.

"It's been two days, Rex. Your news had better be good."

"We found Mr. Lansing."

"Where was he?"

"On his way to Canada."

"Where is he now?"

"In the designated place."

"Let him stew for a bit. I will handle it tonight."

Rex nodded and walked back toward the elevators. Just as Johnny was walking back into Georgie's room, Maxie came around the corner. They hadn't really spoken since the day Georgie had been shot. They'd both been hurt and angry… he had been a jerk. He opened the door for her and they both stood watching Georgie's immobile form.

"She looks so small in that bed."

"I know… she looks like a little girl."

"I still can't believe this is happening. I keep thinking I am going to wake up and call her. Tell her about this awful dream I had and then listen as she skims her dream interpretation book and tells me that I am afraid of what life would be like without her. As if I needed a book to tell me that."

He laughed at that. "She would always tell me that things seemed to mean more when she knew that someone went to all the trouble of writing them down."

Maxie glanced at him. "You always listen to what she says, huh?"

"Always. Georgie is always saying things that interest and surprise me. I have never known anyone who could hold so many facts, stories and opinions in their head."

"I used to hate you, Johnny."

"Why?"

"Because you were the reason she stayed away… and then you were the reason she was so unhappy. I resented the fact that you ran around town with the whore that tried to steal everything Georgie had ever held dear, while she went to school, wrote the best fiction imaginable and took care of your kid. I knew you didn't know about her and in some perverse way it made me happy. Then you had that nasty wedding incident and it was all I could do not to laugh in your face."

"I know you have a point, Maxie."

"I just… I am sorry."

"I know what I said, but I don't blame you or Spinelli for-"

"I don't mean that I am sorry she was shot. Of course, I am but I owe that apology to her, not you. I mean I am sorry for hating you when you so obviously loved her… love her."

"You had no way of knowing… and if I were her sibling I would have hated me, too."

"She's still too good for you. But for some God awful reason she wants you. So, when she wakes up, and she will wake up, make sure that you choose her. You have to choose her."

"First and always, Maxie."


	28. Chapter 28

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I own nothing.

Me kill Georgie? Never! : )

* * *

_Why was it always so bright in hospital rooms?_ She thought as she squinted into the light. Georgie hated track lighting almost as much as she hated hospital gowns. Her mouth felt like she'd been eating cotton and try as she might, she couldn't manage to do more than lean up on her elbows. _I'm not dead, so what do I really have to complain about?_ It was a sobering thought. As she tried once more to lift herself from the bed, Johnny walked into the room and stopped cold.

"Coca Cola."

Her head was full of things to say, but that was the first thought to make it past her lips. She really needed a coke. Why was he staring at her like that? She was in a hospital bed, feeling like an elephant had taken a long nap on her chest and all she wanted was a coke. Was that too much to ask?

"I know that isn't-"

"Georgie…" he said her name like a hushed prayer. Were those tears in his eyes? Before she could contemplate that, he was across the room. He touched her face softly, blinking his eye lids as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Johnny-"

"You're awake, G." he sounded as if he had just run a long distance.

"Didn't you think I'd wake up?" she tried to sound light, but knew she'd failed. She hadn't believed she would wake up so why would anyone else?

"Yes, but you have been gone so long…"

"How long?"

"You woould have been gone for a month tomorrow."

A month, she'd been in this bed for a month?! What had happened? Where was Esme?

"Esme-"

"She is in the play room with Jake and Anna."

"You brought her here?"

"Not at first, but I knew you would come back to us, G. I didn't want her to lose time with you on account of your taking too long to wake up." He said with a watery smile.

"I… I've lost so much time."

"We will make up for it, I promise."

"Johnny, I love you."

He lowered his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, letting her words sink in.

"That's all I have ever wanted to hear you say."

"I wasn't sure I would ever get to say it. When I realized I had been shot, every moment that I had spent with you since I had been home ran through my mind. Every time I could have said it but didn't…" she broke off on a sob.

"Shh. It's ok, G. You came back to me; that's all that matters."

He sat on her bed, holding her to him and thanking God that she had awaken for a long moment before they were interrupted by three shrieks from the door.

"Mommy!"

"Georgie!"

"Bride of the Broody One!"

Esme jumped on to the bed and into her mother's lap, as Maxie and Spin pushed Johnny aside to hug her.

"Careful, people. She's a coma patient, not a jungle gym!"

"Thanks, Maxie."

"I missed you, Mommy."

"We all did."

"I missed you, too."

Holding her daughter as tightly as she could, Georgie looked around the room at the people she loved. It was good to be back.

* * *

That evening, Georgie sat up in bed eating vegetable soup and listened to Johnny's account of the rest of the stalker debacle. Ric had given Courtney a drug that made it appear as if her heart had stopped. It had all been some kind of screwed up revenge against Sonny fantasy for him, but once he brought Courtney back to PC, shehad gotten other ideas.

"So, what happened to DA Lansing?"

"He disappeared."

"What do you mean he disappeared? Surely the police are looking for him."

"Yeah, but you know how it is with the PCPD."

"Johnny, you sound awfully cavalier about my would be killer." She said with laughter in her voice.

"That's not funny. I would never be cavalier about something as important as catching the man that tried to kill you. That would have killed my sister."

"Ok, maybe cavalier is the wrong word. You seem uncharacteristically calm about it."

She knew she was treading on dangerous ground. The look in Johnny's eyes made her shiver. She wondered what exactly he'd done to the good DA. She shivered again.

"They aren't going to find Ric, are they?"

Again, he said nothing and she took his silence as his answer.

"Johnny-"

Before she could delve farther into whatever he had done with Ric, Monica walked into her room.

"Good evening, Dr. Quartermaine."

"Good evening, Georgie. How are you feeling?"

"Good… sore, but good."

"Don't worry, Dr. Q. I have been taking good care of her. Soup and orange juice instead of the coke and cheeseburger she asked for."

Georgie stuck her tongue out at him. Cheeseburgers were healthy in moderation. Monica took her vitals and made notes in the chart on her door before walking out of the room while giving her a strict order to rest. As the door closed, Georgie contemplated what she would say next. They had been interrupted, but their conversation was by no means over.

"Johnny?"

From the look on his face she could tell he knew exactly where she was going.

"G…"

"Johnny, we are eventually going to have to talk about this."

"We aren't ever going to discuss Ric."

"I am young, Johnny, not slow. I can read between the lines well enough to know what happened to Ric."

"Then what do we have to talk about?"

"Your vocation."

"Georgie."

"Look, I am not asking for, nor do I want to hear, gory details. In fact, as long as I know that we aren't in any danger I intend to stay completely in the dark about your day to day… operation."

He smiled. "We aren't in any danger."

"Would you tell me if we, and by _we_ I mean me, Es and _you_, were?"

"If I promise to keep you abreast of any possible situations , will you drop this?"

"Yes."

"Then, I promise. Now, I will have a promise from you."

That was not a good look… what had she done to make him look at her like that?

"O…Ok."

"You will never take another risk with your life again."

"Johnny, I didn't know-"

"You didn't know what, Georgie? You didn't know you were getting too close to a _homicidal maniac_? That must have been why you kept your little stake out a secret. You didn't know that going to the place you _knew_ she would be hiding, _the morning of our wedding_, was a dangerous plan? That must have been why you wouldn't let Esme and Maxie come along." he practically yelled.

Oy. Spinelli must have sang like a canary.

"I know those weren't my best plans-"

"Understatement of the year, G."

"I-"

"Could have been killed?" he offered.

"Johnny…"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you some things. Johnny, we both know you would have tried to stop me."

"And that sounds unreasonable to you?"

"I had to help and I would do it again, albeit a little less hands on."

He sat down on the edge of the bed again, looking tired and weary. It was clear that she wasn't the only person this had taken a physical toll on. "Georgie, I know that you are good at figuring this kind of thing out. I know you want to help your sister and Spin. I admire both your cunning and your loyalty. But we almost _lost_ you."

"I… I know. I shouldn't have gone to Windemere without a better plan… and without my guards. The one time they would have been useful." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Promise me no more unnecessary risks."

"I promise."

Taking her head in his hands, he gave her a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

"You make me crazy, Georgie. I am never sure whether I want to kiss you or shake you."

She giggled. "Just love me, Johnny. The rest will fall into place."


	29. Epilogue

All characters (with the exception of Esme) belong to GH/ABC and I won nothing.

Sad times, this is the end... Finally, the wedding.

* * *

Taking Uncle Mac's arm, Georgie proceeded down the long aisle at a sedate pace. She wanted to remember every moment of this walk. Looking from the faces of the friends and family who had come to share this day with them, to the face of the man she would soon call husband, Georgie began to cry.

When she had been released from the hospital five weeks ago, she had been pleasantly surprised that Johnny had gone to considerable lengths to plan another wedding. She would have been happy if they'd gone to Atlantic City, but he had been adamant about them having a big church wedding. Third time's the charm, he'd said sarcastically.

As they reached the front of the church, Johnny took her hand and all but pulled her up the steps to the altar. Mac looked chagrined and the priest looked at her as if to say "get out while you can". Biting back a laugh, Georgie said in a whisper, "What, you didn't think I'd show?"

"I thought I had better grab you before you went all Inspector Gadget on me again."

After the mass had been said and the priest had given a long diatribe on the holy sacrament they were undertaking, it was time for their vows. They had written their own. The levity of their first moment at the altar was gone and though the chapel was filled with people, it felt like there was only them.

"Georgianna, my heart and my soul. My pleasure and my pain. There isn't a word that expresses all you are to me… all you mean to me. I didn't live until I met you… don't know how I managed without you. And today, for the first time, I know that never again will I have to. I will always be with you, always be by your side. I am, and always, was yours. From this breath to my last, I promise to love you more than myself."

In that moment, Georgie finally understood what had driven her mother to the far ends of the earth for her father, what had driven Johnny's father to such unspeakable acts. This was the kind of love that people would do anything for… and all she had to do was reach out her hand take it.

"My feelings for you used to scare me, John. I knew that love was supposed to be intense, but my love for you has always been nearly tangible. I feel it just as I would any other physical part of me. So, I'll start off by promising to love you always because we both know that I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. I promise to never leave you as your very presence has become home to me. You are it for me and I promise that will never change."

Johnny knew the look in her eyes would be forever etched in his memory. He had survived countless attacks and shoot outs, innumerable close calls. Yet, this woman could fell him with a single look. He could stare into her eyes forever. When he heard the priest loudly clearing his voice, Johnny realized with a start that it was over.

"Kiss the bride already, Zacchara!" this from Maxie.

With pleasure, he thought and leaned in for a sensual, but all too brief kiss.

Walking out of the church, Johnny swept Georgie up in his arms and into the waiting limo.

"Where to, Mrs. Zacchara?"

"The reception."

"You don't want to go there… people will be there and I want you all to myself."

"I want cake, Johnny. Weddings equal cake."

"You are just prolonging the inevitable," he said as he nibbled at her ear.

"I know. I am a horrible tease, aren't I?"

She was, he thought with a grin. But two could play that game. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. It mimicked the very act he wished they were engaging. He had intended to tease her, but it left them both wanting… all too soon they were back at the main house where the ballroom was currently playing host to three hundred of their closest friends and family.

"Now look what you've started, Johnny."

Kissing her again knowing full well it would leave him frustrated, Johnny let out a sigh.

"We will finish this later, G."

And they would. That was the beauty of it… they had forever.

* * *

Thus ends my first fan fiction. I know the idea of GoJo seemed strange to many of you, but I hope you were able to enjoy it anyways, lol. I hope you like the ending and if you have any idea about what to do with my favorite non-couple next, I am open to all ideas. I just finished outlines for stories about Johnny and Nadine and Elizabeth and Jason (why is Guza trying to kill me?) as well as a fic for my newest favorite couple, Lily and Billy (Liliam, LiBi or whatever they are calling them this week) from Y&R. I have taken the LSAT (God help me), so expect a new story (or two) to be uploaded in the coming week.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
